Para Sempre
by haruechan
Summary: Hermione, 17 anos, está finalmente namorando Rony. Mas acidentes acontecem, e ambos se vêem separado por muito mais do que simples distância. Pode amor verdadeiro transpôr a barreira do tempo e espaço?
1. Viagem no Tempo

NA: Finalmente, depois de mais de 1 ano sendo planejado, escrito, corrigido, deixado de lado e, finalmente retomado, entrego a todos uma das fics que mais me orgulho de ter escrito. Comecei essa fic enquanto ainda escrevia Sol e Lua, logo nos primeiros capítulos desta. A verdade é que o casal incomum, a razão de ser uma fic "curta" e, claro, com os marotos, fez com que essa fosse uma fic extremamente simples (e deliciosa) de ser escrita (bem, pelo menos até metade dela). A história já estava tão detalhadamente elaborada, que só tive que conseguir passar tudo para o papel. E aqui está.

Confesso que ainda não acabei de escrever tudo. Agora mesmo estou no início do cap. 13. Sendo que a fic termina com 19 capítulos, mais o epílogo que já foi escrito. Por isso não há perigo de não saber o que escrever para terminá-la. A única dificuldade que ainda pode ocorrer é a mesma que me fez pará-la , temporariamente, no capítulo 10: bloqueio criativo. Mas como tenho tido sorte, aproveito para escrever o máximo que eu posso, para não perder o pique. E, se Deus quiser, termino a fic antes das minhas aulas começarem (que é daqui a pouco mais de 1 semana).

Esses primeiros capítulos serão postados de 1 a 2 vezes por semana. Isso me dará todo o tempo para terminá-la, revisá-la e fazer as alterações que forem preciso fazer... (só espero que não tenha muitas alterações).

Aproveito a última deixa para dar agradecimentos à minha amiga, sister, pré-beta, Blackstar (ou B, para os amigos). Ela que re-acendeu a minha paixão por fics, e que nunca me deixou desistir de nenhum dos meus escritos. O outro agradecimento vai à todos os leitores fieis das minhas fics... Espero que essa fic possa agradá-los. E que vocês deixem passar a tradução mal-feita do poema inicial...

**Para Sempre**

"_What was the start of all this?_  
Qual foi o início de tudo isso?

_When did the cogs of fate begin to turn?_  
Quando as engrenagens do destino começaram a girar?

_Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now,_  
Talvez seja impossível nos agarramos a uma resposta, agora,

_From deep within the flow of time._  
Dentro da própria correnteza do tempo.

_But for a certanty, back then_  
Mas com certeza, naquela época

_We loved so many yet hated so much_  
Nós amamos tantos, e ainda odiamos demais

_We hurt others and were hurt ourselves._  
Nós machucamos outros e fomos machucados nós mesmos.

_Yet even then we ran like the Wind_  
Mas até mesmo naquela época nós corremos como o vento

_Whilst our laughter echoed_  
Enquanto nossas risadas ecoavam

_Under cerulean skies..."_  
Sob o céu azul

(Chrono Cross)

**1. Viagem no tempo**

"Maldito!".

Hermione entrou vermelha na sala comunal da Grifinória. Para seu alívio, o local estava vazio. Pelo visto, ela havia sido a primeira a sair da mesa do jantar. Com raiva, ela se jogou no primeiro sofá a sua frente e ficou observando o fogo que crepitava na lareira acesa. "Droga, droga, droga!". Ela lembrava dos minutos anteriores, enquanto ela estava sentada a mesa da Grifinória, jantando com seus amigos e namorado, ouvindo as conversas horríveis dos garotos. "Pff... preferia não ter um namorado se fosse assim.".

Ela soltou um muxoxo, irritada. "Por que todo garoto de 17 anos adora o mesmo papo sobre garotas??? E por que o maldito do MEU namorado tinha que entrar na onda dos outros garotos?"

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho do retrato abrindo. "Só espero que não seja o cretino... ou ele vai ver só...". Para sua sorte, era Gina que entrava toda cautelosa e sem jeito.

- Mione? Está tudo bem?

Hermione soltou outro muxoxo irritado antes de se virar para a amiga.

- O que você acha, Gina? Você estava sentada do meu lado quando SEU irmão começou a dizer todas aquelas coisas...

Gina corou um pouco e se sentou ao lado de Hermione, que encolheu os pés, dando lugar para a outra garota.

- Bem... Rony ficou se sentindo péssimo depois que você saiu da mesa daquela maneira... Harry deu uma bronca nele... Eu o impedi de vir até aqui... Imaginei que se vocês dois se falassem agora, ia sair briga de novo...

Hermione não respondeu nada, mas pelo olhar da garota, Gina percebeu que tinha feito a coisa certa. Não queria ver a amiga brigando de novo com seu irmão. Fazia pouco mais de um ano que eles estavam namorando... e durante esse tempo, parecia que nada havia mudado naquela "amizade competitiva" entre os dois. Sempre havia discussões e brigas... mas Gina também sabia que os dois realmente se importavam um com o outro.

Gina olhou para a amiga preocupada e depois para a janela. O sol já havia se posto, mas ainda deixava uns últimos traços de luminosidade de fim de tarde. Gina se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para Hermione.

- Vamos, Mione... Eu vou pegar a Firebolt do Harry... e você, a Nimbus do Rony... nós vamos voar um pouco...

Hermione relutou um pouco, olhando desconfiada para a amiga. Gina explicou.

- Eu vivo fazendo isso quando o Harry me tira do sério. É bom para expulsar a raiva... pensar em outra coisa além desses garotos complicados...

Gina sorriu, seguida por Hermione que se levantou. As duas garotas correram pela escada do dormitório masculino e desceram logo depois, cada uma carregando uma vassoura. Minutos depois, as duas estavam sobrevoando o campo de quadribol.

- Gina! Por que você nunca me disse que isso era tão bom?

Hermione, pela primeira vez em toda a vida, conseguia se divertir montada numa vassoura. Pela primeira vez ela deixava de lado todo o cuidado e precaução e voava livremente. Rápida, cheia de manobras, alto, rindo. Gina voava pouco abaixo da amiga, rindo com ela, mas sem deixar de ficar um pouco preocupada.

- Mione! Não tão alto!

A garota olhou para baixo para responder à Gina, mas num movimento um pouco brusco demais. Ela sentiu o vento gelado batendo em seu rosto e pode ouvir a voz de Gina gritando seu nome. Num movimento desesperado ela se agarrou às próprias vestes, sentindo uma corrente entre seus dedos. No momento seguinte, um borrão de cores e formas e a sensação de que estava caindo para trás. Essas foram as últimas sensações de Hermione antes dela perder completamente a consciência.

* * *

1977 - Campo de Quadribol de Hogwart

- Tiago, Sirius e Remo!!! Está começando a escurecer!!!!

Remo Lupin sobrevoava os três aros, ignorando o grito da garota na arquibancada. Sirius Black mantinha a goles debaixo do braço enquanto voava a toda velocidade na direção do amigo. Tiago Potter voava ao lado do garoto, tentando roubar a goles, em vão. Com um movimento um pouco mais brusco, Sirius lançou a bola em direção ao um dos aros, não dando a chance para que Remo pudesse defender. Sirius deu uma pirueta no ar antes da garota na arquibancada gritar novamente.

- Ok, gente! 15 gols do Sirius! Vocês não acham que já treinaram demais hoje, não?

Dessa vez o grito veio seguido de uma voz chiada resmungando.

- É! Está frio aqui embaixo!!! E ficar parado olhando vocês jogarem não ajuda a esquentar nada!

Sirius, Remo e Tiago desceram para o meio do campo, onde Lílian e Pedro já estavam esperando. Tiago abraçou a garota, dando um beijo no seu rosto. Sirius jogou a goles para Pedro segurar.

- Ninguém te obrigou a vir junto, Rabicho...

- Eu vim dar uma força moral, ora... Nosso próximo jogo contra a Sonserina vai ser dos grandes... e se você e o Pontas não jogarem com tudo, a Grifinória pode dizer adeus à vitória no campeonato das casas... Graças às nossas "brincadeiras", Sonserina nos ultrapassou na contagem.

- Ok... ok...

Sirius começava a andar de volta para o castelo, ignorando completamente tudo o que o outro garoto falava. Pedro olhou bravo para as costas do amigo, mas não falou nada e começou a andar também. Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas com um sorriso no rosto, ao ver os amigos indo em direção ao castelo.

Tiago e Lílian iam abraçados, rindo e conversando baixo entre eles, pouco atrás de Pedro e Sirius, que conversavam normalmente. Mas algo a sua frente, acima dos seus amigos, chamou a atenção de Remo nesse momento. Alguma coisa parecia estar caindo do céu, o que foi logo confirmado ao ouvirem o barulho de algo pesado caindo no chão, com violência. O grupo parou de conversar e correu em direção ao objeto estranho caído não muito longe dali. Cinco pares de olhos se arregalaram enquanto Lílian colocava a mão na frente da boca, em assombro, e murmurava um "Meu Deus...".

Na frente dos garotos, havia uma garota caída. Ela não parecia nada bem. Pedro começou a tremer enquanto Lílian escondia o rosto no peito de Tiago e Sirius se aproximava do corpo imóvel no chão.

- Ela não está mo-mo-morta, está? Almofadinhas?

- Não...

O garoto disse, aliviado, agachando-se ao lado da garota e percebendo a respiração ritmada dela.

- Só inconsciente. E possivelmente com alguns machucados mais graves. É melhor a gente levar ela para a Madame Pomfrey logo.

Dizendo isso, ele passou um dos braços por baixo de suas pernas e outro abaixo da cabeça dela, a erguendo. A garota tinha longos cabelos castanhos, ligeiramente revoltados. Mas não revoltados o suficiente para esconder um corte feio em sua testa, que sangrava.

- Rápido mesmo...

Sirius murmurou, enquanto começava a andar o mais depressa possível para o colégio, carregando a garota caída em seus braços. Tiago seguia o amigo, com Lílian logo ao seu lado, olhando preocupada para a garota. Pedro ainda tremia levemente, mas seguiu os amigos a uma pequena distância. Todos estavam preocupados com a estranha que caíra do céu, e ninguém estava prestando atenção ao último dos marotos.

Remo ainda estava parado perto do local da queda. Mas seus olhos estavam fixos num ponto um pouco distante dali. Devagar, ele se aproximou de algo que parecia brilhar no chão. Ele se agachou e puxou a corrente caída na grama. E pendurada na corrente, algo que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Antes que os amigos dessem por sua falta, ele se levantou e correu novamente para o castelo, guardando o achado nas vestes, curioso.

Hermione sentia o mundo rodar a sua volta. Ela estava de olhos fechados, e tudo o que ela via era escuridão. Mas ainda assim, ela sentia que estava se movendo. "Estranho", ela pensou, antes de tentar abrir os olhos. Os sentidos começavam a voltar a ela, e a sensação de que estava sendo carregada era agora perceptível. Ela abriu levemente os olhos, para ver o rosto de um jovem. Ele não estava olhando para ela, parecendo mais preocupado com o caminho que estava fazendo. Ela piscou.

- Ahn... quem é você?

O garoto parou, assustado, olhando para ela. O movimento quase fez ele perder o equilíbrio e a derrubar no chão. Quase, felizmente para ela. Hermione percebeu que havia outras pessoas a sua volta, pois assim que o garoto parou, vários rostos atrás dele surgiram, curiosos.

- Meu nome é Sirius Black. Você está bem?

Hermione parou para analisar a pergunta e uma possível resposta. Ela se sentia estranha, sendo carregada daquele jeito por alguém que ela nunca tinha visto na vida. Tirando isso e a confusão que ela sentia, estava tudo bem.

- Sim. Acho... - ela sentiu seu rosto corando - Será que você poderia me colocar no chão? Acho que consigo andar por mim mesma...

Sirius pareceu relutante, mas devagar ele desceu a garota, deixando-a se apoiar no seu braço até que ela tivesse certeza de que conseguiria ficar em pé sozinha. Mas assim que ela soltou o braço dele, ela levou a mão à cabeça, sentindo uma dor terrível. Isso fez com que ela perdesse um pouco o equilíbrio, caindo nos braços de Remo.

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto pegava a garota novamente. Remo, sem jeito, ajudou o amigo a levantar novamente a garota. E assim que ela estava nos braços de Sirius, Remo levou a mão até o rosto dela, limpando o sangue que escorria.

- Acho melhor te carregar até a enfermaria...

Hermione sentiu o desejo de negar, mas a dor tomava toda a sua vontade. A única coisa que ela queria agora era tirar aquela dor terrível de sua cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos, e antes de perder novamente a consciência ela sentiu uma mão quente e leve passando pelo seu rosto.

**Continua...**


	2. Primeiros Sinais de Problemas

NA: Segundo capítulo no ar, capítulo 13 terminado no meu computador... E nenhum review... = (

Final de semana que vem, estarei postando o terceiro capítulo.

2. Primeiros sinais de problemas

Rony sentia o coração batendo rapidamente. "Isso não pode estar acontecendo." Ele olhou para seu lado. A cara de Harry mostrava que o amigo estava tão preocupado quanto ele.

- E a Gina?

Harry perguntou, se dirigindo a Dumbledore. Porque era onde eles estavam, na sala do diretor.

O jantar já havia terminado, e os garotos haviam voltado para o dormitório, apenas para encontrar a Prof. Minerva esperando por eles, com uma expressão severa. Rony lembrava estar preocupado com Hermione antes de sair do salão... e lembrava principalmente de ter esquecido completamente ela quando viu a Professora olhando para ele. "O que nós fizemos agora?" Mas aparentemente eles não haviam feito nada. A professora precisava conversar com eles. Assim, ela os conduziu até a sala do diretor e contou tudo o que havia acontecido.

Agora lá estavam eles. Tentando digerir tudo o que havia acontecido desde que Gina Weasley deixara a mesa da Grifinória aquela noite. Dumbledore levantou a mão num gesto para acalmar os garotos.

- Gina Weasley está bem. Ela foi direto para o dormitório, depois de ter contado tudo o que aconteceu para a Prof. Minerva...

- Mas o que exatamente aconteceu? - Rony não conseguiu se segurar. Ele sentiu que seu rosto e orelhas começaram a arder. - Quero dizer. Como ela pode ter sumido em pleno ar? Ela ainda pode estar lá fora, não? Caída na grama, inconsciente...

Dumbledore levantou novamente a mão, seus olhos bondosos escurecidos.

- Não. Temo dizer que ela realmente não está lá. Nós fizemos uma busca minuciosa.

- Mas então, como...?

Dumbledore se levantou. Seu rosto mostrava todo o cansaço da idade que finalmente havia chego.

- Ainda é cedo para tirarmos conclusões precipitadas. Aconselho a vocês que vão para seus dormitórios e tentem dormir. Iremos fazer de tudo para encontrarmos a Srta. Granger.

Sem escolha, Rony e Harris se levantaram e foram escoltados pela Professora Minerva até o quadro da mulher gorda. O caminho foi longo e silencioso. Nenhum dos dois conseguia falar nada. Rony nem sabia se havia algo que pudesse ser dito. Em sua mente, ele repassava as últimas horas calmamente. "Ela realmente estava furiosa comigo." Ele sentiu novamente seu coração apertando. A última imagem que ele tinha do rosto de Hermione era de raiva. Isso era o suficiente para fazer com que ele quase esmurrasse a parede quando eles entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória. A voz mais suave da professora Minerva ecoando em sua mente não trazia reconforto nenhum.

- Amanhã iremos começar uma busca intensiva. Não há muitas opções para se averiguar. Ela estava dentro do Terreno de Hogwarts quando sumiu. E ainda está dentro dos mesmos terrenos... Isso é certeza absoluta. Fiquem tranqüilos. Logo teremos a Srta. Granger novamente conosco.

Ainda em silêncio os dois garotos se dirigiam para a escada que conduzia ao dormitório masculino quando um soluço os fez parar e virar para trás.

Gina estava sentada numa das poltronas da sala comunal, abraçada aos próprios joelhos, de cabeça baixa sobre eles. Harry se aproximou, sentando ao lado dela e a abraçando, tentando reconforta-la. Rony se sentou na poltrona em frente aos dois, observando a cena.

- A culpa foi minha... - Gina murmurou, escondendo o rosto no peito de Harry, abafando mais ainda suas palavras.

Harry balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, levantando carinhosamente o rosto de Gina e a olhando nos olhos.

- A culpa não é sua, Gina!

A garota ainda soluçava, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela desviou os olhos do olhar de Harry.

- Mas eu...

- Harry está certo, Gina... A culpa não é sua.

A voz de Rony era seca. Ele olhava para o chão, com raiva.

- A culpa é minha. Ela só saiu da mesa mais cedo por minha causa...

- Rony...

Gina murmurou, parando de chorar e olhando preocupada para o irmão. Harry balançou a cabeça novamente.

- Não. A culpa não é de nenhum de vocês dois. Parem com isso.

Harry falava com tal intensidade que ambos os irmãos olharam surpresos para ele.

- Seja lá o que aconteceu, Hermione está bem. Não há nada que ela não possa enfrentar, se lembram? Mione é a bruxa mais bem preparada para todas as situações do mundo mágico...

As palavras trouxeram um mínimo de conforto para os três. Eles continuaram sentados na sala comunal, com o fogo crepitando sendo o único som na sala.

Infelizmente havia uma situação que Hermione Granger não estava preparada para enfrentar. E ela estava preste a enfrentá-la de frente.

1977 - Enfermaria de Hogwarts

- Ela vai ficar bem?

- É alguma coisa grave?

- Ela vai demorar muito para acordar?

- Fiquem quietos, pelo amor de Merlin!!!

Madame Pomfrey tinha o rosto vermelho. Ela colocou a vasilha de água ao lado da cama da garota inconsciente antes de virar para os cinco outros jovens que tumultuavam a enfermaria.

- Ela irá ficar bem se puder descansar apropriadamente. E isso não será possível com vocês aqui.

Ela fez um movimento para expulsar os alunos, mas foi interrompida por um movimento na cama ao lado. Hermione começava a se mexer, acordando.

- Onde eu estou?

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas Madame Pomfrey a segurou, limitando-a a se apoiar nos travesseiros, levemente sentada.

- Na enfermaria, minha jovem.

Hermione olhou ao redor. Sem prestar realmente atenção nos objetos, mas sim às pessoas. Os marotos e Lílian a observavam, curiosos. Ela levou a mão até a testa, onde o ferimento havia estado até alguns minutos atrás.

- Enfermaria onde? O que aconteceu comigo?

- Você caiu... não sei como... Esperava que você pudesse nos dizer...

A enfermeira olhava preocupada para a garota. Hermione parecia bem confusa. Na realidade, ela estava muito confusa.

- Eu não lembro de nada que aconteceu...

- Você não lembra de nada?

O tom de voz da enfermeira era mais preocupante. Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de olhar para os jovens ao redor, novamente. Ela olhou para Sirius, corando.

- Eu lembro de você...

Todos se viraram para Sirius. Ele tossiu, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável.

- Porque fui eu que a carreguei para cá, depois de você cair... Nós estávamos preocupados e curiosos...

- Curiosos? - Hermione perguntou

- Quero dizer... Você é da Grifinória, não é? - Sirius disse, apontando para o emblema nas vestes da garota. - Mas não lembro de ter visto você por aqui antes.

Hermione olhou confusa para onde o garoto apontava. Em seu peito, havia um emblema dourado e vermelho, de um leão. Ao olhar as vestes dos outros jovens, todos eles tinham o mesmo emblema.

- Grifinória? O que isso quer dizer? Onde fica isso?

Os garotos trocaram olhares, sem entender nada. Madame Promfey se sentou na cama, ao lado de Hermione, olhando para a garota mais preocupada do que antes.

- Querida, você poderia me dizer seu nome?

"Uma pergunta fácil." Hermione pensou. Mas logo chegou a conclusão que não tinha uma resposta. "Qual meu nome?" Com um certo pânico, ela olhou para a enfermeira. Hermione ficou em silêncio, tentando resgatar algo que a indicasse uma resposta. Quando finalmente surgiram palavras em sua mente, ela murmurou.

- Eu... não sei.

As horas seguintes passaram como um borrão nas lembranças de Hermione. Os jovens que se encontravam na enfermaria foram convidados a se retirarem, apesar dos protestos, enquanto a enfermeira entrou por uma porta, ao fundo da enfermaria. Minutos depois ela voltou, acompanhada por um senhor de longas barbas brancas. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama da garota, olhando-a intensamente. Hermione corou, se sentindo um pouco incomodada.

Ela se lembrava dele ter se apresentado como Alvos Dumbledore, diretor da Hogwarts. Aparentemente, onde ela se encontrava. O diretor foi conciso em seu interrogatório. Atrás dos óculos em meia-lua Hermione conseguia identificar um olhar preocupado.

- Bem, realmente este é um caso complicado. A amnésia dela não parece ter sido causada por alguma mágica ou poção.

Hermione olhou o homem, pesando as duas últimas palavras. "Mágica? Poção?" Mas antes que ela pudesse interroga-lo sobre qualquer coisa, ele se levantou, colocando a mão sobre sua cabeça, dando um leve sorriso.

- Seja como for. Acredito que a única coisa que podemos fazer agora é a deixarmos descansar. Amanhã de manhã virei novamente visitá-la. Então poderemos pensar melhor sobre sua situação. No momento, apenas durma. Madame Pomfrey irá ministrar um remédio que irá ajuda-la a dormir.

Dizendo isso, o diretor abriu espaço para que a enfermeira se aproximasse, carregando um frasco com um líquido verde. Hermione olhou torto para o conteúdo do vidro, mas ao ver o olhar seguro de Dumbledore, ela respirou fundo e engoliu. Para sua surpresa, o líquido não tinha gosto, e causava uma confortável sensação de formigamento pelo corpo todo.

Ela se deitou novamente, sentindo os olhos se fecharem. Logo seria de manhã, e provavelmente ela estaria mais perto das respostas que procurava.

Enquanto isso, na sala comunal da Grifinória, cinco garotos se debruçavam sobre uma das mesas, sussurrando. Aberto em cima da mesa estava um pergaminho. Com linhas e pontos coloridos se mexendo, eles olhavam atentamente para a sala intitulada enfermaria. Um ponto permanecia parado, enquanto outros dois pontos se moviam: um para o corredor, outro para o escritório da enfermeira.

- Parece que finalmente Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey saíram de lá. Vocês acham que eles conseguiram descobrir alguma coisa sobre ela?

Tiago disse, se levantando e esticando o braço sobre a cabeça. Lílian deu de ombros.

- Não sei... mas parece que aquela garota... - ela olhou para o ponto parado na enfermaria - Hermione Granger... estava em algum tipo de apuro... Vocês não acham?

- Hermione Granger.. - Sirius murmurou, pensativo. - Eu nunca ouvi falar dela... com certeza ela não é da Grifinória. Quero dizer, ela parece ter nossa idade, não? Mas a gente nunca viu ela antes...

- Mas ela estava com as vestes da Grifinória... - Pedro disse, relutante.

Remo tinha uma das mãos no bolso, agarrando firmemente a corrente dourada que ele tinha achado. Ele olhava para o mapa tão intrigado quanto os outros. Mas algo em sua mente construía hipóteses diferentes das dos seus amigos. Ele poderia não saber exatamente quem era aquela garota. Mas ele tinha quase absoluta certeza de como ela havia parado lá, sem ninguém saber quem ela era.

Mas o que mais passava na cabeça de Remo era se ele contava ou não o que ele sabia para os amigos? Meio relutante, ele largou a corrente.

- Ela... poderia ter vindo de... uma dimensão paralela?

Pedro arriscou, levando logo em seguida um tapa atrás da cabeça. Sirius se sentou novamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente pelo comentário do amigo. Pedro olhou com raiva para ele, mas logo desviou o olhar para o mapa, passando a mão na cabeça.

- Ela pode ter vindo de outra época... quero dizer, tipo viagem no tempo....

Remo disse baixo, mas sua voz demonstrava firmeza. Lílian virou os olhos, mas Tiago olhava intrigado para o amigo. Ele parecia certo demais sobre o que estava dizendo.

- Essa hipótese é tão absurda quanto a do Pedro, não? Acho que é mais provável que ela realmente seja uma aluna daqui... e desse tempo - Lílian adicionou, olhando para Remo - e que a gente nunca notou. Só isso. Se quiserem ter certeza, vamos até a enfermaria amanhã de manhã... Se ela for uma completa estranha para todos do castelo, aí sim poderemos considerar as idéias absurdas de vocês...

Dizendo isso ela se levantou, bocejando. Os garotos perceberam o cansaço chegando também. Sem que eles percebessem, já era mais de 1 da manhã. Lílian balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Isso é mal. Temos que acordar cedo amanhã. É melhor irmos deitar... amanhã de manhã a gente conversa mais sobre isso...

Os outros garotos concordaram, se levantando também. Remo deu uma última olhada no mapa, para o ponto intitulado Hermione Granger antes de enrolar o pergaminho e guardá-lo na própria veste. Tiago dava um beijo leve de boa-noite em Lílian, o que resultou numa série de falsas tossidas de Sirius e um sorriso maroto no rosto do rapaz.

Tiago fez uma careta para o amigo, enquanto Lílian se dirigia rindo para o dormitório feminino.

- Boa noite garotos...

Acenando, os garotos foram para seus dormitórios, cada qual com sua própria teoria sobre a garota misteriosa. Durante todo o caminho Remo mantinha a mão dentro do bolso, segurando firmemente a corrente achada no campo. Assim que entraram no quarto, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi esconder o achado debaixo do colchão, sem que ninguém mais percebesse.

Ele deu boa noite para os amigos e fechou a cortina da sua cama, deitando-se logo em seguida. Mas o sono não tinha tomado conta dele ainda. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando visualizar novamente aquele rosto suave e confuso na sua frente. "Hermione Granger". E assim ele adormeceu, imaginando quem aquela garota misteriosa poderia ser.

**Continua...**

Hum... e então? Como a história está andando até agora? Como ninguém deixou um review, só posso adivinhar que está uma droga.... Por isso, seja para falar o que eu já sei, ou para dizer que a história está legal, ok, sei lá! Escrevam um review!!!!!! (Desespero, não?)

Até sábado que vem, com mais um ou dois capítulos (dependendo do quanto eu vou conseguir escrever nessa semana).


	3. Novas Lembranças

**3. Novas Lembranças**

Mal o sol havia surgido, a enfermaria de Hogwarts se viu invadida por cinco alunos. Pedro vinha ainda esfregando os olhos atrás do grupo, claramente com sono. Lílian, como sempre, tinha sido a primeira a acordar. Já vestida, ela havia subido até o dormitório masculino e batido na porta até que alguém lá dentro respondesse. Tiago era então o responsável por acordar os outros marotos. Uma tarefa árdua. Remo e Sirius enrolavam, mas logo estavam de pé. O difícil era fazer com que o quarto amigo levantasse. Sempre era preciso mais de um para a tarefa. Com um certo atraso, maior do que o esperado pela garota, os quatro garotos desceram para a sala-comunal e o grupo se dirigiu para a enfermaria.

Hermione já estava acordada, recostada na cama e com uma bandeja com cereal e torradas em frente a ela. Com surpresa ela viu os cinco garotos entrando na enfermaria, fazendo um pouco mais de barulho do que pretendiam. Sirius foi o primeiro a falar, vendo que a garota sorria meio sem jeito para eles.

- Dormiu bem? Não pensei que você já fosse estar acordada a essa hora. O nosso plano era te acordar...

- Desculpe estragar o plano de vocês... Mas parece que eu sou madrugadora mesmo... Ou então aquele remédio de ontem a noite fez milagres...

Hermione sorriu, fazendo com que os outros se sentissem mais a vontade. Lílian se aproximou, se sentando ao lado da cama.

- A gente não teve a chance de nos apresentarmos ainda. Nós estamos no sétimo ano. Eu sou Lílian Evans. E esses são Tiago Potter, Pedro Pettigrew, Remo Lupin e... - Lília ia dizendo enquanto cada garoto dava um sorriso tímido, ou levantava a mão em um "oi". Mas Hermione interrompeu quando Sirius estava prestes a fazer uma reverência.

- E Sirius Black... eu lembro de ontem.

Sirius sorriu e terminou a reverência.

- Ao seu dispor... Srta...

Sirius parou, esperando a resposta da garota. Hermione riu, antes de dar de ombro.

- Sem nome e sem memória ainda...

Hermione não parecia tão abalada com isso. Na verdade ela estava um pouco perturbada. "Não saber nada sobre si mesmo é quase como se sentir vazio", ela pensou, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. A presença de Sirius e dos outros conseguiam descontrair os pensamentos da garota como mágica.

- Não seja por isso. - Sirius continuou, pegando a mão de Hermione de um jeito galanteador - Podemos arranjar um nome temporário para você...

Tiago deu uma cotovelada no amigo, o tirando de perto de Hermione. A garota riu, tanto dos exageros de Sirius, que fez uma falsa careta de dor, quanto da cara de desapontamento dos amigos. Lílian e Tiago viravam os olhos.

- Não liga para ele. Ele adora se fazer de Don Juan para todas as garotas da escola...

- Mentira! São as garotas que não me deixam em paz... Nenhuma delas resiste ao meu charme...

- Eu resisti... - disse Lília, pegando na mão de Tiago e se virando para Hermione logo em seguida - E aposto que você é esperta o suficiente para não cair nessa...

Sirius apenas fez uma careta forçada para Lílian, arrancando mais risos ainda de Hermione. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Acho que você pode ficar tranqüila em relação a isso - ela disse, sorrindo para a cara de indignação de Sirius, que logo foi substituído por outro sorriso - Mas até que a idéia de um nome temporário não é má idéia... só que eu prefiro escolher meu próprio nome, se vocês permitem...

Os cinco garotos se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça. Hermione respirou fundo, pensativa.

- Acho que... meu nome... hum... Julie. Isso. Julie. Gosto desse nome, e acho que combina comigo.

Sirius fez uma careta de desgosto enquanto Lílian e Tiago balançavam a cabeça negativamente.

- Acho que Hermione faz mais seu tipo...

- Isso. Hermione é melhor.

- Eu ficaria com Hermione.

Ela olhou desconfiada para os três.

- Que tipo de nome é Hermione? Eu prefiro me chamar Julie...

- Mas Hermione é melhor!

Dessa vez quem falava era Pedro. O tom da sua voz era urgente, o que chamou a atenção de Hermione. Mesmo assim ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vai ser Julie e fim da discussão.

Sirius deu de ombro.

- Mas nós vamos te chamar de Hermione.

- E eu não vou responder.

- Mesmo assim nós vamos continuar te chamando de Hermione.

Ela virou os olhos com a teimosia de Sirius.

- Hermione é um nome lindo... combina melhor com você.

Ela parou a discussão com Sirius e olhou para Remo Lupin. Era a primeira vez que ele havia falado na frente dela, e a calma na voz do garoto chamou sua atenção. Remo continuava olhando para ela, como havia feito nos últimos minutos, com a mesma expressão que ela não conseguia ler. Ao pensar nas palavras dele, ela corou levemente, virando o olhar para Sirius.

- Hum... já vi que não vou conseguir ganhar essa discussão, não é?

Sirius sorriu, vitorioso.

- É uma guerra perdida.

Ela balançou a cabeça, rendida. Os outros sorriram.

- Ok. Então vai ser Hermione... satisfeito?

- Muito.

Eles riram, mas antes que eles pudessem continuar uma conversa, Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria. Ele sorriu para os seis grifinórios antes de conjurar uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Hermione.

- Bom dia. Vejo que você dormiu bem. E já fez amizades...

Hermione sorriu, balançando a cabeça e olhando para os outros alunos a sua volta.

- Bem... vim aqui para conversar sobre sua situação. E pretendia fazer isso em particular. Mas, - ele acrescentou rapidamente, antes que os garotos pudessem protestar sobre sair dali - acredito que vou precisar da ajuda de todos aqui.

Hermione olhou sem entender nada para Dumbledore, e em seguida para os outros. Pela cara que eles faziam, Hermione adivinhou que eles também não estavam entendendo. Dumbledore sorriu, ao ver a expressão no rosto dos alunos.

- Vamos com calma, por partes... Primeiro, devo afirmar que a Srta... - ele parou, parecendo um pouco confuso. - Bem, acho que primeiro devemos arranjar um nome para nossa convidada.

- Feito. - disse Lílian, se aproximando. - Nós estávamos falando exatamente disso antes do Sr. entrar.

- Hum... bom, então um problema a menos para resolver. E qual seria seu nome no momento, Srta?

- Hermione... Granger.

Os cinco grifinórios olharam espantados para a garota na cama. Ela percebeu o olhar e, sem entender direito, deu de ombros, acrescentando rapidamente.

- Imaginei que Granger combinasse...

Os garotos trocaram olhares, desconfiados, mas Hermione nem o diretor notaram. Dumbledore balançou a cabeça, positivamente.

- Muito bem, Srta. Granger. Devo admitir que sua... "vinda" ao colégio me surpreendeu... Não há dúvida de que você é uma aluna de Hogwarts... Mas também não há dúvidas de que você não é uma aluna de Hogwarts...

Hermione já estava confusa antes. Após ouvir o diretor, ela não duvidava mais da hipótese dela estar louca, presa num hospício. Ao olhar para os colegas ao lado, ela percebeu que eles também não haviam entendido nada, mas não pareciam tão surpresos assim.

- Como assim? Eu sou ou não sou uma aluna de... Hogwarts?

Dumbledore passou a mão pelas longas barbas, analisando a situação. Hermione tinha cada vez mais certeza de que ele era louco.

- Digamos assim. Você é uma aluna de Hogwarts porque está vestindo trajes de Hogwarts. E diria que você está no sexto/sétimo ano. Também, nenhum trouxa conseguiria entrar em Hogwarts. Isso quer dizer que você é uma bruxa.

Hermione fechou os olhos levando a mão até suas têmporas. Isso só podia ser um sonho... Do que diabos eles estavam falando?

- O que? Bruxa?

- Sim, uma bruxa. Hogwarts é uma escola de bruxos. Todos aqui são bruxos.

Ela olhou assustada para o diretor e para os garotos ao lado. Dumbledore levantou a mão, para acalmá-la.

- Tudo isso voltará para sua mente com o tempo. Tenha paciência. No meio tempo, - ele colocou a mão nas próprias vestes, retirando uma varinha - Acredito que você deva ficar com sua varinha... Só peço que você tenha cuidado ao usá-la.

Hermione pegou a varinha, se sentindo cada vez mais confusa. Sua cabeça começava a doer com mais intensidade.

- Minha varinha?

- Elas estavam nas suas vestes. Peguei-a emprestada por um momento, para analisá-la. Pelo o que pude ver, você é uma bruxa extraordinária. Essa varinha fez feitiços que muitos bruxos adultos não conseguem...

Hermione continuava olhando a varinha, incrédula. Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Essa varinha não pode ser minha... você diz que essa varinha é de um bruxo extraordinário... como eu posso ser uma bruxa extraordinária e ainda me encontrar nessa situação? Quer dizer... eu teria feito algo para impedir isso, não?

Dumbledore sorriu, retirando a própria varinha do bolso.

- Você pode ser uma bruxa, mas também é apenas humana. Todos somos vulneráveis em algumas circunstâncias. Seja como for, eu dizia que você não é uma aluna de Hogwarts...

- Você dizia que eu era uma aluna de Hogwarts. - Hermione corrigiu.

- Ou isso. - Dumbledore continuou. - Seja como for, você não está registrada como uma aluna aqui. Isso quer dizer que você não é uma aluna. Mas para fazer o teste final, que irá fechar essa discussão, vou precisar do chapéu.

- Chapéu?

Hermione sentia a cabeça pulsando. Seu estômago estava começando a revirar. Ela se sentia cada vez mais confusa e olhou com espanto quando Dumbledore começou a tirar um longo chapéu preto e surrado da ponta de sua varinha.

- Bom dia, chapéu-seletor.

Dumbledore disse. Hermione já estava crente que o diretor era louco. "Ele está falando com um chapéu...", mas para sua surpresa, uma aba se rasgou no chapéu, como uma boca. E o chapéu respondeu.

- Um pouco cedo para me chamar, não Dumbledore?

- Sinto muito... Mas temos uma emergência. Preciso que você analise uma mente para mim.

Hermione não gostou daquelas palavras, mas não viu como negar quando o diretor colocou o chapéu na sua cabeça. Em questão de segundos a voz dele começou a ecoar pela sua mente.

"Hum... muita confusão aqui dentro... Mas está tudo aí... você só não está conseguindo enxergar. Mas fique calma... tenha paciência... tudo o que estou vendo virá à tona com o tempo..."

- Não há dúvidas. Ela é uma Grifinória. Foi isso que eu disse anos atrás, na mente dela. E é isso que eu continuo afirmando.

- Obrigado, era o que eu precisava ouvir.

Dumbledore retirou o chapéu da cabeça da garota, fazendo-o sumir novamente com um maneja da própria varinha. Ele olhou para Hermione, que permanecia parada, confusa.

- Bem, como o chapéu mesmo disse. Você já foi selecionada para a Grifinória antes. Isso faz de você uma grifinória, aluna de Hogwarts...

- Isso quer dizer... que eu sou uma aluna daqui... mas não sou uma aluna daqui...

Hermione disse devagar, interpretando cada palavra que tinha sido trocado naquela conversa e esperando que, ao dizer as palavras, elas fizessem algum sentido. Para sua decepção, ela continuava tão confusa quanto antes.

- Como isso é possível?

Dumbledore parou um tempo, olhando pensativo para a garota.

- Irei pensar ainda nisso... - ele disse, finalmente, após a longa pausa. - No meio tempo, precisamos arranjar um local para você ficar.

Ele se virou para os cinco jovens, que observavam a conversa com interesse.

- Srta. Evans, acredito que você não teria objeções em acomodar nossa visita, teria?

Lílian deu um longo sorriso, balançando a cabeça.

- Claro que não, Professor Dumbledore.

- Ótimo. - O diretor disse, olhando para os outros alunos. - Acredito que os primeiros assuntos já foram resolvidos... Acho que é melhor darmos chance para que a Srta. Granger tenha mais um pouco de descanso. E seria melhor que vocês fossem para suas aulas... tendo só cinco minutos antes de estarem atrasados...

Dumbledore disse a última frase com algo que parecia um sorriso maroto, mas só Hermione percebeu. Os cinco garotos olharam preocupados para a garota na cama e o diretor, antes de virarem em direção a porta.

- Droga... E a primeira aula ainda é a de poções... Lá se vão cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória em uma só tacada... Mas a gente volta assim que der!!! - gritou Sirius, saindo pela porta da enfermaria, correndo atrás dos amigos.

Sem a presença dos garotos, a cabeça de Hermione começou a trabalhar a todo o vapor. Repassando mil vezes a conversa que ela tinha tido com Dumbledore só estava fazendo com que sua cabeça voltasse a doer e seu estômago voltasse a embrulhar. Dumbledore fez um aceno com a mão, chamando alguém que Hermione não via. Foi só quando a enfermeira se aproximou do diretor, com um olhar desaprovado, que Hermione percebeu a presença dela na sala.

- Não aprovo essa multidão, correria e gritaria enquanto temos uma paciente aqui, Alvos...

- Sinto muito, Madame Pomfrey. Essa é uma circunstância especial... Mas pode se assegurar de que não acontecerá novamente.

Dumbledore se levantou, deixando que a enfermeira se aproximasse da cama. Com um aceno da varinha, a enfermeira retirou a bandeja que estava na sua frente e fez aparecer no lugar um copo com o mesmo líquido verde da noite anterior.

- Beba e descanse mais um pouco. Não duvido nada que os garotos voltem aqui no horário do almoço para vê-la novamente. E acredito que, até lá, Madame Pomfrey esteja disposta a liberá-la da ala hospitalar. - Ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha para a enfermeira, que simplesmente não parecia concordar tanto assim. - Acho que não haverá problemas também se você acompanhar as aulas da tarde com eles, após o almoço... Avisarei os professores sobre a sua situação. Só gostaria que você não tentasse nada que parecer difícil ou arriscado demais para você, tudo bem?

Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente. Em um só gole, ela bebeu o conteúdo do copo, se deitando logo em seguida. Em poucos segundos, seus olhos começavam a fechar e ela adormeceu um sono calmo e sem sonho.

**Continua...**

NA: Como prometido, aqui está o próximo capítulo... Desculpem não ter postado antes, mas como minhas aulas começaram, estava curtindo o pessoal um pouco... Agora vamos a alguns pequenos agradecimentos...

**Susana Snape**: Tudo bem sim! Tipo, eu tenho sérios problemas com essas ships de idades tãããoo diferentes. Mas como eu amo os marotos... e amo as garotas do tempo de Harry, eu tinha que tentar escrever uma fic para juntar os dois... Infelizmente, viagem no tempo foi a única maneira de conseguir isso... Espero que você continue gostando a fic!

**MarcelleBlackstar**: Exagerada! Não acho que eu escreva melhor que você não... Mas em uma coisa você está certíssima. Eu não vou abandonar essa história... É minha fic predileta de Harry Potter que eu já escrevi...

** GWEASLEY **: Obrigada por tanto entusiasmo!!! E espero que você continue gostando dos novos capítulos. Não se preocupe... Estarei postando pelo menos um capítulo a cada semana...

**Elisa Moony: **Todas as suas respostas serão respondidas no decorrer da história... Mas uma acho que já foi respondida aqui, né? . Também amo a Hermione... e os marotos... E foi essa paixão que me fez escrever essa história... E não se preocupe MESMO... Eu nunca poderia me esquecer do Remo... Ou então eu morreria...

Aí está... todas as pessoas que andaram comentando minha fic... Muito obrigada pelos reviews!!! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... Até o próximo. Beijos!


	4. O ViraTempo

Na: Como esse capítulo é tão curto, resolvi adiantá-lo... No próximo final de semana, capítulo 5! (Sem agradecimentos hoje)

**4. O vira-tempo**

Assim que saiu da enfermaria, Dumbledore andou calmamente para sua sala, pensando nas possibilidades do que havia levado Hermione Granger até àquela situação. Uma hipótese martelava em sua mente, mas ele teimosamente a ignorava. "Se esse for o caso, nada que fizermos vai adiantar alguma coisa enquanto a memória dela não voltar."

Foi com essa idéia que ele entrou na sala, olhando surpreso para um intruso. Ele balançou a cabeça, se dirigindo para sua cadeira, mas sem tirar os olhos do garoto a sua frente. O olhar dele era de decepção e recriminação.

- Remo Lupin. Acredito que você deveria estar em aula agora...

Remo se aproximou da mesa do diretor, tirando das vestes a corrente que ele havia encontrado. Ele colocou o objeto calmamente na mesa do diretor, que tinha um olhar pensativo.

- Bem, acredito que você está em aula então... - O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, o que fez o diretor sorrir. - Devia ter imaginado que Remo Lupin não iria perder uma aula facilmente assim.

Remo, no entanto não sorriu. Ele olhou do objeto na mesa para o diretor, um tanto confuso.

- Pensei que o vira-tempo fosse um artefato raro. Pensei que só houvesse um em toda a Europa. E que estivesse com o Sr.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça positivamente, abrindo uma gaveta da sua escrivaninha três vezes, até que retirou de dentro dele o mesmo objeto.

- E você está certo. Onde você encontrou este?

- No campo, perto do local onde a garota caiu. Acho que é dela.

Dumbledore pegou o vira-tempo da mesa, e começou a medi-lo e analisa-lo, comparando-o com o seu próprio artefato. Um brilho apareceu em seu olhar.

- Então eu realmente estava certo. - Ele disse, pensativo. Ao ver a expressão de dúvida no rosto do rapaz, ele acrescentou. - Eu estava pensando exatamente nessa possibilidade. Hermione Granger é uma aluna de Hogwarts... pelo menos no futuro ela será.

Remo balançou a cabeça. Ele havia pensado nisso.

- É o mesmo vira-tempo, não? É idêntico ao que eu usei no meu terceiro ano, só que mais surrado... como se tivesse sido usado várias vezes, por várias pessoas diferentes.

Dumbledore entregou o primeiro vira-tempo de volta para Remo, que olhou para o objeto confuso.

- É exatamente o mesmo. Ela realmente deve ser uma aluna exemplar para que eu tenha deixado ela usar, assim como você. - ele sorriu, ao perceber que Remo corava levemente. - Acredito que você deva ficar com este... Foi você que encontrou. Acho que você deveria devolver a ela.

Remo guardou a corrente com o vira-tempo nas vestes, engolindo em seco. Dumbledore olhou para ele, como se o estivesse lendo.

- Mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de conversar? Se for o caso, sente-se.

Remo suspirou antes de se sentar na cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor.

- Eu estava pensando... - ele engoliu em seco novamente - o que você irá fazer em relação à garota?

O olhar de Dumbledore aumentou de intensidade, deixando Remo um pouco mais desconfortável. Antes de responder, no entanto, o diretor desviou o olhar.

- Não podemos fazer muito. O Vira-tempo sofreu com a queda, impossibilitando saber quanto tempo exatamente ela voltou. Só poderemos saber para onde mandá-la quando a memória dela voltar. E isso deverá ser feito de maneira natural. É muito arriscado tentar resgatar uma memória magicamente. Podemos perdê-la completamente no processo.

Remo balançou a cabeça, temeroso da possibilidade. Ele já tinha lido sobre pessoas que viraram simples vegetais após uma tentativa frustrada de recuperação de memória. A imagem de Hermione deitada na cama, respirando, mas sem vida o fez tremer levemente. Ele deu uma tossida, limpando a garganta.

- Bem, nesse caso... Diretor, será que não seria melhor não contarmos a ela sobre o vira-tempo? Quer dizer, só iria a deixar mais confusa, certo? Falando de magia, e ainda dizendo que ela veio do futuro... E também não quero que os outros saibam. Eles acabarão descobrindo que eu já usei o Vira-tempo anos atrás. Esse foi o único segredo meu que eu realmente guardei deles. Não quero que eles descubram agora...

Remo parecia aflito. Dumbledore concordou, sorrindo levemente para o garoto, o acalmando.

- Se você preferir assim, esse poderá ser nosso segredo. Mas você sabe que assim que a memória dela voltar, tudo isso virá a tona, não?

Remo não queria ter que analisar as coisas tão adiantadamente. Enquanto ele pudesse esconder aquilo dos outros, melhor. Sirius e Tiago não iriam ficar felizes de saber que o amigo tinha mais segredos contra eles.

- Eu sei... mas eu prefiro assim.

- Tudo bem, então. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

No entanto o garoto não parecia ficar mais tranqüilo. Ele continuava olhando para o diretor, como se tomasse coragem para dizer mais alguma coisa. Dumbledore levantou uma sobrancelha para o aluno.

- Sim, Lupin?

- Eu só estava pensando... - ele pareceu hesitar por um momento. - Lembro que o Sr. e a Professora McGonagall me alertaram muitas vezes no cuidado para se usar o vira-tempo... no cuidado que se precisa ter para não alterar fatos importantes que acabassem desencadeando efeitos catastróficos... Foi por isso que eu mantive o vira-tempo escondido dos outros.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça positivamente, encorajando o garoto a continuar. Mas Remo hesitava novamente, como se temesse a própria linha de pensamento.

- Mas...? Continue, Lupin.

- E se a presença dela aqui desencadear algum efeito catastrófico no futuro? - O garoto respirou fundo, passando a mão pela testa - Quero dizer...

Dumbledore levantou a mão, interrompendo o garoto. Ele tinha um olhar penetrante e ameaçador, que assustou Remo.

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer... Que ela pode ser um perigo.

Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente. Era exatamente isso que ele havia pensado, mas ouvindo do diretor, diante daquele olhar, parecia errado. Muito errado.

- Devemos prendê-la em uma jaula até que a memória dela retorne? - o olhar e a voz do diretor perderam a ameaça, se tornando mais bondosos - Remo. Justo você acusando-a de ser uma ameaça, ainda mais em algo que ela não tem o mínimo controle?

O garoto sentiu o peito apertando. Ele não podia ver o próprio rosto, mas tinha certeza de que estava corando. Ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo das próprias idéias. O olhar bondoso de Dumbledore não ajudava a aliviar seus pensamentos. Vozes o acusando de ser um perigo para a sociedade ecoavam em sua mente, e junto daquelas várias vozes com raivas e medo, uma pequena voz temerosa dizia que ele era uma ameaça.

- Eu... não pensei...

- Está tudo bem, meu jovem. Lembre-se de que, não importa o que você já tenha passado na vida, você é humano. E tem tantos medos quanto as pessoas à sua volta. Mas também se lembre de que Hermione Granger não tem controle sobre o passado, só por que ela veio do futuro. Ela não tem nenhuma memória de quem ela é, ou de onde veio. Ela é só uma garota perdida num mundo que não o dela. Tudo o que ela precisa agora é de apoio e amizades, não de recriminação e medo.

Remo balançou a cabeça, se sentindo extremamente idiota. Por um segundo ele tentou se imaginar no lugar dela. Perdida, sem memória, e ainda sendo tratada como uma ameaça. O pensamento novamente o fez tremer. Quando a imagem de Hermione veio a sua mente, ele pensou no absurdo que era considera-la uma ameaça. "Ela é tão..." Mas a palavra certa não apareceu. No lugar, ele sentiu seu rosto corando levemente. Dumbledore observava o garoto com intensidade.

- Acredito que esse foi o real motivo da sua visita? - Quando o garoto balançou timidamente a cabeça, o diretor deu um leve sorriso. - Fico feliz por você ter vindo conversar comigo. Mas acredito que a aula já vai terminar em breve, e você deve voltar logo antes que seus amigos dêem por sua falta...

Remo agradeceu o diretor, saindo da sala sem notar o brilho no olhar de Dumbledore. O diretor deu um leve sorriso, olhando para o próprio vira-tempo, antes de abrir a gaveta três vezes e guardá-lo novamente na escrivaninha.

**Continua...**


	5. Primeiro Dia de Aula

**5. Primeiro dia de aula**

Meia-hora antes do almoço, Hermione estava em pé, na enfermaria. Ela olhava confusa para um quadro de uma enfermeira. Cada vez que ela sorria, a pintura também sorria. E quando ela fazia uma careta, a mulher na pintura a imitava. Foi quando os cinco garotos entraram na enfermaria, andando mais calmamente e fazendo menos barulho. Ela coçou a cabeça, olhando para o lado, sendo imitada pela enfermeira nos mesmos movimentos. Os garotos riram ao ver a cena.

- A pintura está se mexendo... - Hermione disse, apontando perplexa para o quadro. A mulher repetiu o movimento, com a mesma cara assustada.

Sirius fez pouco caso, balançando a mão.

- Essa é sem-graça, imitando as pessoas. Essa enfermeira só faz isso. Acho que ela pensa que é legal. Tem quadros mais interessantes pelo castelo.

Hermione viu mais surpresa ainda quando a pintura fez uma careta para o garoto, por vontade própria e virou de costas para eles. Ela balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Pinturas não deveriam se mexer, não é? - e depois, incerta, murmurou. - Quer dizer, eu acho...

Lílian colocou a mão no ombro de Hermione, de um modo assegurador.

- Quadros trouxas realmente não se mexem. Mas os mágicos sim.

Hermione olhou a sua volta, para os outros quadros que estavam pendurados na parede. Em um deles, uma enfermaria, as pessoas na pintura se moviam e pareciam executar tarefas como pessoas de verdade. Ela olhou novamente para o quadro da enfermeira na sua frente e, surpresa, percebeu que a enfermeira não estava mais lá.

- Onde...?

- Eles vivem fazendo isso. As pinturas aqui têm vida. E de vez em quando eles passeiam pelos outros quadros... Mas você vai se acostumar com isso logo. Eu também fiquei surpresa quando vim pra cá e vi isso. Meus pais são trouxas. Eu sou a primeira bruxa da minha família...

Lílian disse, com orgulho. Hermione tentava imaginar, ou lembrar, se sua família também era trouxa. Foi quando percebeu que ela não tinha idéia do que seria um trouxa.

- Dumbledore também falou sobre trouxas hoje de manhã... O que exatamente é um trouxa?

- Uma pessoa que não é bruxa. - Sirius disse, um tanto irritado. - Será que a gente pode continuar a aula mais tarde? Está na hora do almoço e eu estou com fome.

Hermione olhou surpresa para aquela mudança de comportamento do garoto. Ela deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Apesar de estar com fome também, a sua curiosidade era maior. Ela queria saber mais sobre as coisas a sua volta. Isso talvez a fizesse lembrar algo sobre ela mesma.

- Tudo bem... vamos almoçar então.

- "timo. - Sirius disse secamente, andando para fora da enfermaria.

Os outros saíram, seguindo-o. Lílian ia atrás, sussurrando com Hermione.

- Não liga para o temperamento dele. Toda segunda de manhã é assim. A gente acabou de sair de uma aula dupla de poções com a turma da Sonserina. E sempre que ele não consegue aprontar alguma nas aulas de poções ele fica mal-humorado. Mas assim que a gente sentar para almoçar, ele volta ao normal.

Durante o caminho, os garotos iam conversando baixo entre eles. Hermione conversava com Lílian, que falava para ela sobre as quatro casas de Hogwarts. Assim que eles entraram no salão principal, Hermione sentiu olhares fixos nela. Corando um pouco, ela seguiu os marotos até a mesa da Grifinória, se sentando entre Sirius e Pedro.

Os alunos da Grifinória eram quem mais olhavam com curiosidade para ela. Hermione começou a se sentir desconfortável. Ela olhou para a mesa principal, onde os professores se sentavam. No centro, Dumbledore olhava para ela também, dando um sorriso assegurador. Em seguida ele se levantou, exigindo a atenção de todos. O salão caiu em silêncio.

- Gostaria de fazer apenas um anúncio antes do almoço. - Hermione sentiu o sangue congelar, enquanto o diretor apenas continuou. - Acredito que nunca é demais lembrar aos alunos de que a entrada para a floresta proibida é, como diz o nome, proibida. Também é proibido aos alunos passearem pela escola à noite. Alunos fora da cama, encontrado nos corredores, terão detenção, além de perderem pontos para suas casas. Acredito que esses anúncios eram necessários após alguns últimos incidentes...

O diretor olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, com um olhar maroto, que nenhum aluno notou.

- Agora, vamos ao almoço! Bom apetite.

O murmurinho continuou no salão. A maioria dos alunos olhava para a mesa da Grifinória, tentando entender o porque do anúncio de Dumbledore.

- Você ouviu falar de algum incidente ultimamente?

Um Corvinal do quinto ano perguntava para o colega, que simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente. Em cada mesa, as perguntas eram as mesmas.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Hermione soltava um suspiro aliviado. Ela nem parou para pensar nos anúncios do diretor. Ela não sabia onde ficava a Floresta Proibida, e nem queria saber no momento. E ela também não era louca de se aventurar por um castelo desconhecido no meio da noite.

- Eu pensei que ele fosse te anunciar para a escola toda.

Tiago disse, pegando um pedaço de torta. Foi só então que Hermione percebeu as vasilhas e travessas cheias de comida na sua frente. E também foi que notou a fome. Ela começou a se servir, sem ficar tão surpresa com o aparecimento de tanta comida ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu também pensei. A hora que ele levantou, meu coração parou. Mas ainda bem que ele não falou nada sobre mim. Eu não ia agüentar os olhares estranhos...

Hermione disse, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para os lados. Um garoto olhava para ela, curioso, e conversava com o Remo. Com certeza estava perguntando algo sobre ela. Ela voltou o olhar para o prato na sua frente, sentindo a fome sumindo. Lílian, sentada na sua frente, chamou sua atenção.

- Dumbledore não faria isso. Ele sabe que a sua situação aqui é delicada. E que você não precisa de mil alunos curiosos te perturbando o tempo todo...

- Isso mesmo, já basta a gente te perturbando. Ou só eu. Eu conseguiria te perturbar mais do que qualquer outro aqui.

Sirius disse, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Hermione sorriu. Realmente o garoto voltara ao normal. Fazendo uma careta para ele, ela disse secamente.

- Isso se eu não te perturbar mais ainda...

- Oh, oh. Cuidado Sirius. Pode ter uma garota mais encrenqueira que você escondida em algum lugar dentro dela... Não é muito inteligente cutucar uma Quimera com varinha curta...

Tiago disse, recebendo um olhar brincalhão de Lílian.

- Por acaso você está chamando a Hermione de Quimera?

Os quatro riram. O resto do almoço continuou com discussões e brincadeiras entre Sirius, Hermione, Lílian e Tiago. Pedro apenas observava os amigos, sorrindo de vez em quando, mas sem entrar na conversa. Remo continuava conversando com o colega ao lado. Hermione volta e meia olhava para ele e o encontrava com a mesma expressão paciente. Ela tinha a impressão de que ele quase não falava, e na conversa ele só escutava.

A aula que Hermione mais gostou do dia tinha sido de Feitiços, junto com a de Transfiguração. Os marotos, na parte da tarde, ainda tiveram aulas de Defesa contra Arte das Trevas e Trato de Criaturas. Mas foi na aula de Feitiços que ela havia se divertido mais.

Assim que eles entraram na sala de aula, o professor Flitwick avisou para os alunos fazerem duplas. Tiago e Lílian, que já estava de mãos dadas, se sentaram juntos. Hermione escolheu uma mesa no fundo e se sentou. Sirius olhou para Remo e Pedro, balançando a cabeça negativamente, antes de se sentar ao lado de Hermione.

- Seria um desastre se o Pedro fosse seu companheiro em feitiços... Ele mal consegue tomar conta da própria varinha. Já que o Remo já deu várias aulas particulares para ajudar o coitado, acho que vai ser melhor se os dois sentarem juntos...

- Pensei que você só tivesse sentado aí pra me irritar...

Sirius sorriu, com um olhar zombeteiro.

- Também. Mas achei que precisava de uma desculpa esfarrapada...

O professor começava a falar sobre o Feitiço Alihotsy, e dos cuidados que se deveria ter ao dizer as palavras corretamente.

- Lembrem-se de mirar cuidadosamente a parte do corpo onde vocês querem fazer cócegas. Assim que vocês apontarem a varinha com firmeza e disserem Alihotsy, o seu oponente irá sentir cócegas naquele ponto. Para que o feitiço tenha efeito, é preciso apontar para algum lugar onde o oponente sinta cócegas. Agora cuidado com a palavra! A-LI-H"-TSY. Não queremos ninguém aqui transformando o parceiro em um porco-espinho ou algo do gênero, não é? Repitam comigo. A-LI-H"-TSY.

Hermione repetiu a palavra, meio temerosa. Ela olhava da varinha para Sirius, insegura. Assim que Flitwick deu permissão para a turma começar a praticar, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sirius, eu não vou conseguir fazer isso... E se eu te transformar em alguma coisa... fora do normal, sem querer?

- Fica calma e respira fundo. Dumbledore disse que você é uma bruxa competente. Do contrário, acredito que ele não iria devolver sua varinha tão cedo. Apenas siga as instruções e seja natural. Mágica está na prática, sim, mas também está dentro de você, antes mesmo de se começar a estudar magia. - E sorrindo, ele acrescentou.- E duvido que haja um feitiço mal feito que a enfermeira Pomfrey não possa desfazer.

Diante da expressão asseguradora de Sirius, Hermione respirou fundo. Olhando a sua volta, vários dos alunos já praticavam o feitiço. E a julgar pelo número de risadas que ecoavam pela sala, estavam sendo bem sucedidos. Ela percebeu, com certa graça, que Remo era quem menos estava sentindo cócegas. A mão de Pedro tremia tanto que o garoto não conseguia apontar a varinha com firmeza. Duas vezes ele acertou a mesa e a parede, em vez do garoto a sua frente. Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Pior do que isso, eu acho que não vai ser..."

- Ok... Posso começar?

Sirius balançou a cabeça positivamente, se endireitando e esperando o feitiço. Hermione levantou a varinha de uma vez, com firmeza na voz.

- Alihotsy!

Com surpresa e alegria, ela viu Sirius se contorcendo, com a mão na barriga de tanto rir. Ela abaixou a varinha, fazendo com que as cócegas cessassem.

- Eu consegui!

Sirius respirou fundo, enxugando algumas lágrimas. Com um sorriso cínico, ele se endireitou novamente.

- Eu percebi... Da próxima vez você faz par com o Pedro... Não imaginei que você fosse conseguir de primeira...

- Obrigada! - Hermione sorriu depois de fazer uma careta para o garoto.

- Minha vez agora...

A expressão no rosto do rapaz era vingativa, Hermione percebeu. Ela olhava para os olhos do garoto, tentando adivinhar quando ele iria lançar o feitiço e se preparando para agüentar as cócegas. "Alto-controle" ela repetia para si mesmo. Sirius olhava diretamente para os olhos dela também, prendendo sua atenção.

- Alihotsy...

A palavra saiu da boca de Sirius pouco mais alto que um murmúrio, mas o efeito foi o mesmo. Hermione caiu para trás, sem conseguir segurar o riso. Caída no chão, ela chutava o ar, lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto. Entre as risadas, Sirius conseguiu ouvir um "pára!". Ele guardou a varinha, com um olhar malicioso. Assim que Hermione recuperou o fôlego, ela se levantou, sem permitir que Sirius a ajudasse. Ela olhou brava para o garoto.

- Golpe baixo, Sirius Black!

O rapaz fez um olhar magoado e ao mesmo tempo inocente. Hermione riu, balançando a cabeça. Professor Flitwick, na frente da sala, vendo todos os treinos, levantou a voz para ser escutado pelos alunos.

- Mirem acima da cintura, por favor! Não se machuquem!

Hermione e Sirius se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada. Assim que os dois pararam de rir, o garoto colocou a mão no ombro de Hermione.

- Desculpa por apontar justo para seus pés. Mas eu não resisti...

Hermione lançou um sorriso maldoso para Sirius. O garoto reconheceu no rosto da colega a mesma expressão vingativa e engoliu em seco.

- Melhor continuarmos com o treino, não?

Horas mais tarde, após o jantar, os cinco garotos estavam sentados nos sofás da sala comunal da Grifinória, rindo. Tiago e Lílian estavam abraçados, deitados em um dos sofás. Sirius e Hermione faziam uma guerra de almofadas num segundo sofá, enquanto Remo e Pedro conversavam, sentados em duas poltronas separadas.

- Chega, Sirius!

Hermione quase gritou, entre gargalhadas. Parecia que ela tinha voltado a ser uma criança novamente. E alguma coisa dentro dela a dizia que ela nunca havia se divertido tanto assim.

- Sirius, ela saiu da enfermaria hoje... você já quer mandar ela de volta para lá?

Em resposta à amiga, Sirius jogou a almofada em cima do casal, rindo.

- Francamente. Você não cresce mesmo, não é?

Sirius fez uma cara feia para Lílian. Dessa vez, não brincalhona.

- Qual o problema, Lílian? Eu só estou me divertindo... Qual o problema em me divertir?

Os outros balançaram a cabeça, negativamente. Lílian era quem parecia a mais severa de todos.

- Um dia você vai ter que responder pelos seus atos, Sirius. Uma brincadeira pode ter várias conseqüências que você não espera... A gente só espera que você seja adulto o suficiente para distinguir uma brincadeira inocente de algo realmente perigoso...

Sirius se levantou do sofá, claramente irritado com a conversa. Ele andou em direção à janela, virando as costas para o grupo.

- Eu nunca fiz nenhuma brincadeira perigosa...

Tiago, Remo e Pedro suprimiram uma risada, enquanto Lílian ficou mais séria ainda. Hermione prestava atenção à conversa, sentindo que estava se intrometendo em assuntos de que ela não deveria fazer parte.

- Claro... e as bombas de bosta na poção do Severo Snape na última semana não foi perigoso. Você mandou cinco alunos para a enfermaria, com os corpos inchados!

- Nada que a Madame Pomfrey ou a professora Welch não pudessem cuidar... - Sirius deu de ombro.

- É sempre assim. Enquanto tiver alguém para limpar a bagunça que você faz, não? Mas um dia não vai ter ninguém, Sirius. E você vai ter que lidar com seus atos.

Sirius já estava mais do que cansado com aquele sermão. Virando-se com o sorriso no rosto, ele foi em direção à escada do dormitório masculino.

- Ok, mamãe. O sermão está ótimo, mas acho que já está tarde, não? Você e o Tiago são os monitores da Grifinória. Não está na hora do papai e da mamãe mandarem a gente dormir?

Tiago jogou novamente a almofada no amigo, acertando-o em cheio atrás da cabeça. Sirius se virou, fazendo uma careta novamente brincalhona para os amigos, enquanto todos riam. Lílian puxou Hermione pra se levantar, levando-a para a escadaria do dormitório feminino.

- Boa noite rapazes...

As garotas se despediram, sumindo escada acima, para o último andar. Lílian tinha um quarto só para ela, por ser monitora. O quarto era maior, e possuía uma escrivaninha própria. Quando elas entraram no quarto, viram com surpresa que uma segunda cama tinha sido colocada lá, junto com um conjunto de vestes.

Ao lado das roupas, em cima do travesseiro, um pergaminho estava enrolado. Curiosa, Hermione desenrolou o pergaminho e começou a ler. Logo um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- O Diretor Dumbledore pensa em tudo, não?

Lílian riu, balançando a cabeça.

- A maior parte do tempo, sim. Eu acho que ele é fantástico. Mas muitos acham que ele é apenas louco.

- Eu pensava que ele louco... até agora pouco...

As garotas se trocaram e deitaram na cama. Hermione tinha mil e uma perguntas pra fazer. Ela estava curiosa sobre Hogwarts, e os professores, e as matérias que eles tinham visto hoje. Ela queria conversar mais sobre os garotos, e sobre a própria Lílian, mas sentiu que seria um incômodo, ainda mais nessa hora da noite. Ao invés disso, ela simplesmente desejou boa noite para a nova colega de quarto antes de fechar a cortina da sua cama e dormir.

**Continua...**

**Elisa Moony: **Prontinho... Atualizei.. Mas só vou poder atualizar as fics de final de semana mesmo... raras vezes vou conseguir fazer isso durante a semana...

**Mki: **Espero que você ainda continue gostando depois desse capítulo tanto quanto dos dois últimos!

**Becky-smyt: **Ah, não vejo tanto reviews quanto problema... Problema é, durante semana, ter tempo para responder review por review... . Quanto ao Dumbledore... Mais conhecido por saber de tudo o que se passa... E quase sempre esconder algumas coisas para si mesmo. Nesse caso é a mesma coisa... Dumbledore SABE mais do que ele deixa transparecer...

Muito obrigada pelas reviews de todas! E espero que vocês continuem a ler a fic...


	6. Início de uma Amizade

**6. Início de uma amizade**

Os dias seguintes foram movimentados. Pelo menos para Hermione, até ela pegar o ritmo de estudo dos marotos e Lílian. Infelizmente, não eram todas as aulas que os cinco amigos assistiam juntos. Sexta-feira, a tarde, os cinco garotos saíram da sala comunal da Grifinória, prontos para as duas últimas aulas do dia.

- Hermione, que aula você vai assistir agora a tarde? - Lílian perguntou, andando ao lado da amiga em direção às escadarias do castelo. - Adivinhação ou Instrumentos mágicos & seus segredos?

- Como assim? Vou assistir as aulas que vocês forem assistir...

- É que a primeira aula de hoje a gente assiste em turmas separadas.. - Lílian explicou, ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto da garota.

- Mas por que?

- Porque Sirius e Pedro foram idiotas o suficiente para escolherem Adivinhação ao invés de Instrumentos mágicos & seus segredos com a gente. - Tiago disse, olhando torto para os dois amigos.

- Idiotas foram vocês, - Sirius disse, parando para esperar os amigos que vinham conversando atrás. - Adivinhação é a matérias mais fácil de Hogwarts.

- E a mais inútil, - Lílian interrompeu, recebendo uma careta do amigo. - Confessem. Vocês só escolheram Adivinhação porque souberam que, pra passar, era só inventar ver catástrofe atrás de catástrofe em xícaras de chá e bolas de cristal...

- Pedro escolheu porque era a única matéria que não apresentava riscos de ser carregado para a enfermaria, - Sirius disse, brincalhão, sem perceber o olhar de raiva que Pedro lançou a ele. - Eu, claro, queria uma matéria simples e divertida. Vocês sabem que, por mim, eu só faria Transfiguração e Tratos de Criaturas.

- E seria o bruxo mais ignorante a se formar em Hogwarts...

Remo tinha um sorriso no rosto, assim como seus amigos. Durante a semana, Hermione havia se acostumado com o jeito do garoto: sempre calmo, quieto, a maior parte do tempo e brincalhão e a vontade com os amigos. Lílian havia dito que geralmente ele era mais brincalhão. "No mínimo deve estar meio sem jeito por causa da sua presença" ela dissera, o que fez com que Hermione corasse. "Mas ele irá se acostumar com você... ele também demorou a se acostumar com a gente".

Hermione viu que realmente esse era o caso. A cada dia, Remo falava e brincava mais com os amigos, mesmo que ainda a evitasse um bocado. Como um animal acuado, assustado com um estranho, ela pensava geralmente.

- E então, Hermione? Você quer assistir que aula?

A voz de Lílian fez com que Hermione acordasse dos próprios pensamentos. Ela corou levemente, vendo que os cinco olhavam para ela, esperando uma resposta.

- Instrumentos mágicos & seus segredos parece ser mais interessante... Quero dizer, Adivinhações parece tão... falso. Isso daqui é uma escola de magia, não? Adivinhação não soa muito mágico para mim...

Lílian balançou a cabeça positivamente, concordando com Hermione. Sirius deu de ombros, abrindo um quadro ao lado dele.

- Então a gente se vê na aula de Transfiguração, - ele disse entrando atrás do quadro e sumindo de vista, seguido por Pedro.

- Você fez a escolha certa, - Lílian disse, seguindo pelas escadas juntos com os outros amigos. - A Professora Trelawney só sabe fazer previsões ruins, que geralmente só servem pra te deixar preocupada durante o resto do ano escolar... e por nada, porque nunca vi ela acertar uma previsão...

Hermione entrou perplexa na sala de aula de Instrumentos mágicos. Várias prateleiras cheias dos mais estranhos e curiosos objetos revestiam as três paredes da sala. Atrás da mesa do professor, outro grande painel se erguia com esquemas de vários outros objetos. A garota parou em frente a uma das prateleiras no fundo da sala, observando um curioso relógio. Em vez de ponteiros, o relógio tinha cinco pequenas estrelas fixas; e no lugar dos números, havia símbolos estranhos que ela não conseguia decifrar se mexendo.

- É um relógio Rúnico. A gente usa muito nas aulas de Runas. Não tem nenhuma outra utilidade a não ser o estudo.

Hermione se virou para ver Remo parado ao lado dela, olhando para o mesmo relógio.

- Um relógio que não marca horas?

- Muitos relógios bruxos não marcam as horas. Eles marcam os locais onde seus familiares estão, ou tarefas a fazer no dia. Eu já li sobre um relógio de um bruxo hipocondríaco que marcava a pressão, batimento cardíaco, temperatura e quantas vezes ele espirrava e tossia no dia. Verdade! - Remo acrescentou, ao ver um riso e uma expressão de dúvida se formando no rosto da garota.

Assim que o professor entrou na sala, eles se sentaram juntos na primeira carteira vazia no fundo. Lílian e Tiago, como sempre já estavam sentados dividindo a mesma carteira, de mãos dadas.

A aula do Professor Boyens foi simples no início. Ele passou os primeiros minutos de aula passando um longo esquema sobre o objeto de estudo do dia: a gaveta mágica. A gaveta mágica tinha a capacidade de armazenar um maior número de pertences do que uma gaveta comum, só precisando abrir a gaveta mais de uma vez.

- Irei apresentar a cada um de vocês uma gaveta mágica. Coloquei cinco papéis coloridos nelas. Um papel branco na primeira gaveta, um azul na segunda, vermelho, amarelo e por fim, preto. Em cada uma das vezes que vocês a abrirem, deverá aparecer um papel de uma cor. - O professor disse, dando uma sacudida na varinha e fazendo aparecer um pequeno criado mudo com uma gaveta na frente de cada aluno. - Lembrem-se de manter a segurança. Assim como domar uma vassoura, a gaveta só irá abrir para um papel diferente se vocês tiverem firmeza. Não se sintam muito desapontados se vocês não conseguirem ver o papel amarelo ou preto. É realmente difícil fazer a gaveta abrir mais de três vezes.

Hermione olhou para a gaveta na sua frente. "Segurança e firmeza, ok. Isso não é difícil, "ela pensou, abrindo a gaveta. O papel branco estava lá. Com o mesmo pensamento ela fechou e abriu novamente a gaveta. Com desapontamento, o papel branco continuava ali. Ela fechou e abriu a gaveta várias vezes, cada vez com mais força e maior desapontamento. Só o que tinha dentro daquele maldito criado mudo era o maldito papel branco.

- Precisa de ajuda?

Hermione deu um sorriso sem jeito, olhando para Remo. Ela percebeu, antes que o garoto pudesse fechar a própria gaveta, que ele conseguira abrir o papel vermelho.

- Acho que minha gaveta está com defeito...

Remo se aproximou mais da garota, fazendo com que ela corasse levemente. Mas ele não percebeu, olhando para o criado-mudo. Ele fechou e abriu a gaveta duas vezes, mostrando o papel azul.

- Parece normal para mim.

Ela corou mais ainda, balançando a cabeça negativamente, se sentindo extremamente frustrada e idiota.

- Por que então eu não consigo? Eu estou abrindo a gaveta com segurança e firmeza!

Remo deu um leve sorriso, olhando para a decepção no rosto da garota. As bochechas levemente rosadas a deixavam com um ar infantil, fazendo-a parecer mais nova do que era. Dando uma leve tossida, ele voltou seus pensamentos para a aula.

- Não é simplesmente abrir a gaveta com segurança e firmeza. Você tem que confiar. - Ele se aproximou mais ainda dela, segurando sua mão e a colocando na alça da gaveta. - Confiar em você mesma. Confiar na gaveta. Fazer com que ela confie em você.

A mão de Remo era quente, e Hermione percebeu que começava a corar novamente. Balançando a cabeça mais forte ainda, ela abaixou a mão.

- Como fazer uma gaveta confiar em mim? Isso não tem sentido!

Remo suspirou fundo e pegou novamente a mão da garota. Dessa vez com mais firmeza. Ele ficou atrás dela, guiando sua mão.

- Feche os olhos e respire fundo

Incerta, ela obedeceu ao garoto. Assim que ela fechou os olhos, percebeu a proximidade de seus corpos. Mas a firmeza que Remo deixava transparecer nas palavras e no toque mostravam que ele não tinha noção disso. Hermione começou a respirar fundo, tentando concentrar todo seu pensamento na gaveta e não no seu rosto que começava a pegar fogo.

- Está sentindo a gaveta? - Remo perguntou, recebendo um balanço de cabeça afirmativamente da garota. - Se concentre só nisso. Pense que você e a gaveta são um só. Confie em você e confie nela.

Hermione sentia perder cada vez mais noção do seu próprio corpo. A voz de Remo entrava em sua mente como um simples murmúrio perdido na brisa. Ela conseguia sentir de leve a respiração do garoto atrás de si, mas também sentia que seu rosto estava voltando ao normal.

- Confie. - A voz de Remo não era nada além de um murmúrio. - Agora abra a gaveta duas vezes.

Hermione obedeceu, sem estar ciente dos seus movimentos. Ela abriu a gaveta, fechando-a e abrindo-a novamente em seguida. Assim que Remo largou sua mão, ela sentiu como se um feitiço tivesse sido quebrado. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para trás. Remo tinha um sorriso no rosto. Fora isso, nada na sua expressão havia mudado. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você conseguiu!

Hermione olhou para a carteira. Dentro do criado-mudo ela viu o papel azul, sem conseguir expressar qualquer reação. Ela ainda não tinha entendido como exatamente ela tinha conseguido. Em um momento ela estava sentindo uma mão quente em cima da sua e um estranho conforto. No momento seguinte, ela sentia como se tivesse despertado de um sonho... para uma realidade um tanto estranha e confusa.

- Eu... consegui?

Ela só murmurou, voltando a olhar para o garoto. Remo observou a garota com um olhar preocupado. Ela parecia um tanto pálida e perdida.

- Hermione? Está tudo bem?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, piscando ao ouvir a pergunta. Ela estava bem. Não tinha nada de errado com ela. Com essa idéia na cabeça, ela abriu um sorriso, olhando novamente para o criado-mudo e o papel azul.

- Eu consegui! Não acredito que eu consegui! Sabia que você seria um ótimo professor?

Remo corou ao ver o entusiasmo da garota, e simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando para baixo.

- Eu acho que não consigo me ver sendo um professor...

- E você se vê fazendo o que no futuro?

Hermione se arrependeu no segundo seguinte de ter feito a pergunta. Remo pareceu ter ficado extremamente desconfortável perto dela novamente.

- Bem... acho que nunca parei pra pensar nisso...

Remo mentiu, desviando o olhar e dando de ombro.

- Desculpa ter perguntado... - Hermione murmurou, sincera. - Melhor voltar para a aula.

Hermione e Remo passaram o resto da aula em silêncio, tentando se concentrar apenas na gaveta-mágica. Lílian ocasionalmente olhava para trás, para ver como os amigos estavam se saindo. Com um olhar preocupado ela viu o silêncio que caiu entre os dois. "Hum... algo para se resolver depois das aulas" ela pensou, tentando voltar seus pensamentos para a tarefa, mas em vão.

Durante a aula de Transfiguração, Sirius percebeu que Hermione tinha ficado mais séria e quieta do que o normal.

- Talvez ela esteja se lembrando de algo... ou esteja tentando...

Tiago murmurou, olhando para trás enquanto a Professora McGonagall escrevia no quadro-negro. Sirius olhou para a mesa do outro lado da sala, onde Hermione sentava junto com Lílian. A garota ruiva lançava eventuais olhares preocupados para a colega ao lado. Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente, voltando a murmurar para o amigo da frente.

- Será que é isso mesmo? Aconteceu alguma coisa na aula de Instrumentos Mágicos?

A professora Minerva virou para a turma, olhando desconfiada para Sirius e Tiago. Os dois sentaram retos, fingindo estarem copiando a matéria. Assim que a professora voltou a olhar para a lousa, Tiago deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei... Eu e Lílian nos sentamos na frente. Ela ficou na última carteira com o Remo...

Sirius se virou para olhar para o amigo. Remo estava sentando numa carteira logo atrás de Lílian e Hermione, junto com Pedro. A Professora McGonagall havia aprendido que o único jeito dela conseguir dar aula para a turma dos "marotos" era separando Tiago e Sirius um do outro e dos amigos. A mesma facilidade que os dois amigos tinham com a matéria, eles também tinham com fazer bagunça.

Remo parecia normal. Concentrado na aula, fazendo anotações e eventualmente só tirando o olho da lousa e da professora para olhar alguma coisa num livro. Com um sorriso Sirius percebeu que a garota na frente também parecia bem concentrada. Hermione anotava cada palavra da professora, parecendo ávida pelo livro de Lílian.

Os pensamentos do garoto foram interrompidos pelo fim da aula. O grupo começou a arrumar o material lentamente. Eles geralmente eram sempre os últimos a sair da sala, principalmente porque Lílian e Remo sempre tinham uma coisa ou outra para falar com a diretora.

Assim que eles estavam prontos, partiram para guardar o material na sala comunal e irem jantar.

Hermione tinha um sorriso no rosto assim que eles entram no salão principal. Talvez tivesse sido a última aula, ou o cheiro de comida tinha o mesmo efeito nela que em Pedro. Sirius riu do próprio pensamento, se sentando ao lado da garota na mesa da Grifinória.

- Então? Gostou das aulas hoje? - ele perguntou enquanto enchia o prato de torta de frango. - Aposto que você odiou a aula de Instrumentos Mágicos.

- Foi interessante, - Hermione pareceu relutante de início, mas logo deu um sorriso, se empolgando - Mas amei mesmo a aula de transfiguração. É fantástica a quantidade de transformações diferentes que existem. E é impressionante como essa matéria é complexa. Eu arriscaria dizer que essa é minha matéria favorita.

- Amanhã a tarde nós podemos ir para a biblioteca. Tem muitos livros lá que você vai amar, Hermione. - Lílian começou a se empolgar novamente, mas diminuiu o tom de voz ao perceber uma careta por parte de Tiago e Sirius. - O que foi?

- Só você e o Remo poderiam pensar em passar um sábado na biblioteca se divertindo, - Sirius disse, rindo. - Acho que a gente poderia aproveitar o fim de semana e ir passear em Hogsmeade.

Remo e Lílian fizeram um careta em resposta ao comentário do amigo, mas não dispensaram a idéia completamente.

- Bem... a gente pode passar pela biblioteca e depois irmos para Hogsmeade... O que você diz, Hermione?

Hermione pensava que realmente seria interessante passar um tempo na biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ela só tinha passado rapidamente por lá durante a semana, para pegar um livro com a Lílian. E apenas de relance, ela já tinha se encantado com a quantidade de livros sobre assuntos que ela nem fazia idéia.

- Tudo bem, - ela respondeu, sorrindo levemente. - A gente vai pra biblioteca e depois para Hogsmeade.

Após o jantar, os garotos se dirigiram de volta à sala comunal. Sirius e Tiago começaram a disputar uma partida de Xadrez bruxo, que deixou Hermione encantada no início e aterrorizada depois que viu um dos bispos sendo destruído por um cavalo.

- Esse jogo é violento demais... - ela disse, se virando para ver o que os outros estavam fazendo. Lílian, Pedro e Remo compartilhavam uma das mesas, estudando. Hermione percebeu que Lílian olhava estranho para Pedro, sempre que o garoto falava algo. Remo, por outro lado, parecia extremamente calmo explicando a matéria para o outro garoto.

Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos de Remo. Novamente a idéia de que ele seria um ótimo professor veio a sua mente. E a conversa durante a aula de Instrumentos mágicos também. Ela corou levemente, tentando imaginar porque Remo Lupin parecia querer se afastar dela, se fechando cada vez mais quando ela tentava se aproximar. "Talvez ele não goste de mim... ou talvez ele só seja tímido...".

Remo não notava os olhares da garota. Nem Hermione notava dois pares de olhos também fixos nela. A partida de Sirius e Tiago havia terminado fazia um tempo, com um xeque-mate de Tiago. Assim que os dois se viraram para a nova colega, viram com espanto o modo como ela olhava para o amigo deles.

- Eu digo e repito. Aconteceu alguma coisa naquela aula de Instrumentos Mágicos. - Sirius murmurou para Tiago, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Tiago percebeu o brilho no olhar do amigo e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sirius. Você não está pensando em nada errado, como sempre, não é? - O garoto murmurou de volta, com um olhar severo. - Eu não me meteria nisso se fosse você...

- Remo é meu amigo... E eu me vejo no dever de ajudar um amigo... - Sirius fez um careta para Tiago. - Além do mais, eu consigo pensar em coisas certas também...

Tiago balançou a cabeça novamente ao ver o amigo se levantado com um sorriso no rosto. Sirius se jogou no sofá ao lado de Hermione, abrindo mais ainda o sorriso. Hermione se assustou com o garoto, e logo estava corando mais ainda.

- E então? Quem ganhou o jogo? - Hermione perguntou, tentando parecer casual.

- Tiago. Mas só porque eu deixei, - ele acrescentou rapidamente. - Mas o que você está fazendo de bom?

Hermione percebeu o tom de voz brincalhão de Sirius, mas fingiu não notar. Ela deu de ombros.

- Apenas observando os três ali estudando. Eu estava pensando... - Ela parou um instante. Sirius olhava fixamente para ela, esperando. - Por que vocês andam com o Pedro?

Decepcionado, Sirius deu de ombro. Não era esse o rumo que ele esperava da conversa.

- Ele que anda com a gente, na verdade. Desde nosso primeiro ano, quando eu e Tiago o ajudamos a se livrar do Snape e da turma dele. Está certo que ele é meio quieto, na dele, mas é nosso amigo. Ele está sempre pronto para nos ajudar e dar uma força nas pegadinhas que a gente faz contra a Sonserina.

- Snape? - Hermione pendeu a cabeça, confusa. Ela nunca tinha ouvido aquele nome antes, tinha? - Vocês já falaram dele antes?

- Não lembro... Ele está na Sonserina, no sétimo ano, e nós só temos aula de poções com ele... - Sirius olhou preocupado para a garota. - Por que?

- O nome me pareceu familiar... - Hermione deu de ombro, abrindo um sorriso. - Mas deixa pra lá. Devo ter escutado esse nome em alguma das conversas de vocês...

Depois disso ela ficou quieta, observando Tiago se juntando aos três amigos que estudavam, e arrancando Lílian protestando da mesa. Sirius também ficou quieto, observando a garota. Ela parecia estar pensativa demais, e ele não tinha mais certeza do que ela estava pensando. Geralmente ela parecia bastante confiante de si, quase em conflito com aquilo que ela deveria estar sentindo. "Afinal, ela não tem a mínima idéia de nada sobre ela mesma... Eu não sei se conseguiria ficar tão calmo que nem ela..."

Assim que Remo e Pedro fecharam os livros e guardaram o material, o grupo resolveu ir dormir. Afinal, no dia seguinte, sábado, eles queriam aproveitar o tempo livre para mostrar tudo o que pudessem para Hermione.

- Boa noite rapazes.

Lílian e Hermione começaram a subir a escada para o dormitório feminino, entre tchaus dos garotos. Mas antes que elas estivessem longe do alcance deles, Hermione pode jurar ouvir um "boa noite, Hermione" tímido, vindo lá de baixo. Ela corou, se sentindo mais leve e tendo a certeza de que não conseguiria dormir direito naquela noite.

**Continua...**

NA: Muito obrigada pelos reviews, e todos àqueles que andam acompanhando a fic...

Mil desculpas pelo atraso na postagem desse capítulo. Mas sinto ter que informar que alguns outros atrasos ainda ocorram nas próximas semanas. O que acontece é que estou sem computador já faz uma semana, e só vou ter que esperar o técnico amanhã para saber quão grave é o problema. Espero que não seja nada demais, para que eu continue no ritmo das minhas fics... Ainda assim, vou estar tentando postar os capítulos sempre que possível (da faculdade, o que é díficil, ou da casa do meu namorado, o que é tão dificil quanto).

Espero que ainda assim vocês não deixem de acompanhar a história... Beijos, e até a próxima atualização (que não demore muito, espero).

Harue-chan


	7. Palavras no Escuro

**NA: **Surpresa!! Agora que estou com um computador funcionando (foi mais rápido do que eu pensava), resolvi comemorar postando mais um capítulo! Aproveitando que esse não é tão grande assim...

As mensagens vão ter que ficar para o próximo capítulo... Descobri recentemente que o ff apagou as separações que eu usava entre as partes do capítulo, deixando tudo junto... e algumas vezes isso fica estranho... Por isso vou re-postar os capítulos novamente, aproveitando para fazer algumas correções de digitações que passaram batidos da primeira vez...

E sábado que vem teremos outros capítulo normalmente, com as mensagens ao final e tudo o mais... prometo!!!

**7. Palavras no Escuro**

Remo engoliu em seco. Os olhares dos seus amigos fixos nele estavam começando a incomodar.

- Que foi? - ele arriscou, já imaginando qual seria o assunto daquela noite.

- Que foi? E você ainda pergunta? - Sirius tinha os olhos brilhando, o que trazia maior temor ao amigo. - "Boa noite, Hermione..." - ele disse, com uma vozinha forçada. Remo sentiu o rosto corando.

- Eu só estava dando boa noite para ela... - ele disse calmamente, mas seu rosto vermelho o entregava.

- Claro. Assim como no primeiro ano você ia visitar sua mãe todos os meses. - Sirius disse, jogando as mãos para o ar, dramático. - Por favor, Aluado... O que aconteceu na aula de Instrumentos Mágicos hoje, afinal?

- Não aconteceu nada! - Remo começava a se irritar. - Eu a ajudei com a gaveta mágica e só! Por que vocês não deixam o assunto morrer, hein?

- Por que você não admite que aconteceu algo? - Sirius retrucou, também perdendo o tom de brincadeira. - Desde o momento que ela pisou em Hogwarts você tem ficado estranho. Mais quieto e tímido que o usual. E hoje você ainda conseguiu bater todos os recordes. Até mesmo quando a gente ainda não era amigos você falava mais! Essa garota tem alguma coisa que consegue te deixar assim, sem dúvida!

- Ela... - Remo parou, incerto de como continuar. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, se rendendo diante do olhar feroz de Sirius. - Ela...

Mas ele só pensava em como ela o fazia pensar nele mesmo. A confusão, a certeza de que não pertencia àquele lugar. Ela era uma estranha. Ele também. Ao imaginar o rosto dela levemente corado daquela tarde, Remo sentiu seu próprio rosto corando mais ainda. Seus amigos também notaram.

- Você gosta dela? - Sirius tinha um olhar esperançoso, assim como Tiago.

Remo não respondeu. Na realidade ele não tinha respostas. Como ele poderia gostar de alguém que mal conhecia? Alguém que nem pertencia ao mesmo mundo que ele? Alguém que assim que soubesse quem ele realmente era, ou quando recobrasse a memória iria embora? Ele não podia estar gostando dela...

- Não é isso... - Foi a resposta que chegou aos seus lábios depois de alguns minutos. - Ela só me faz pensar em várias coisas....

- Que tipo de coisas? - Sirius encorajava o amigo a continuar.

- No meu passado... na minha vida... no futuro... - Remo disse, incerto.

Ele viu o rosto confuso dos amigos e balançou a cabeça. Seria complicado continuar o assunto sem contar seu segredo para os amigos. Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Eu tive uma conversa essa semana com Dumbledore. E nós descobrimos de onde exatamente ela veio... - Remo abaixou a cabeça para não ver os olhares de "como, onde, quando, por que você não falou nisso antes?" dos amigos, continuando. - Eu encontrei um artefato raro no campo, logo depois dela ter caído. Um Vira-tempo.

Remo parou para ver a reação dos amigos. Pedro parecia realmente confuso, enquanto Sirius e Tiago pareciam mais magoados.

- Por que você não nos contou isso antes? - Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça e montando o quebra-cabeça.

Remo deu de ombros, incerto do que responder. Sirius se levantou de repente, começando a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto.

- Um vira-tempo? Isso quer dizer que ela realmente veio de outra época? - Remo balançou a cabeça positivamente e Sirius continuou. - Então ela é do passado? Ou do futuro?

- Futuro, - Remo respondeu. - Dumbledore e eu chegamos a essa conclusão. Ela veio do futuro, só não sabemos de quando. E só poderemos mandá-la de volta para onde ela veio quando sua memória voltar.

- E você sabia disso tudo desde o momento que achou o artefato, não? - Dessa vez quem falou foi Tiago. Ele tinha um olhar penetrante, como se tivesse adivinhado, mais uma vez, os maiores segredos de Remo.

Remo balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu suspeitei... - Ele respirou fundo. - Eu usei o mesmo artefato. Exatamente o mesmo, no terceiro ano. Lembra dos meus estudos extras e do horário de aula estranho? Eu conseguia assistir todas as aulas graças ao Vira-tempo.

Sirius se sentou novamente, olhando fixo novamente para Remo. Ele era quem mais parecia magoado.

- Por que você nunca falou disso para a gente???

- Desculpa, mas eu prometi ao diretor e a professor McGonagall que não iria falar para ninguém sobre o vira-tempo...

Sirius e Tiago balançaram a cabeça. Remo imaginou que os amigos estivessem desapontados com ele. Mas no momento seguinte, quando Sirius se levantou novamente, Remo viu que esse não era o caso.

- Merlin. Se nós tivéssemos esse artefato... Imagina o que poderíamos ter aprontado com a Sonserina! - Os olhos de Sirius brilhavam novamente, sonhadores. Remo riu, aliviado e descontraído. - Você disse que encontrou o vira-tempo dela. Ainda está com você?

Remo prontamente balançou a cabeça negativamente. Dumbledore e McGonagall estavam certos. Era mais seguro manter o objeto em segredo. O desapontamento de Sirius foi logo substituído por uma expressão de dúvida.

- Mas e quanto a Hermione? Dumbledore chegou a falar com ela sobre isso? Porque ela não parece estar sabendo de todas essas coisas.

- Não. Acho que não é preciso confundir mais ainda a garota com esse papo de futuro, não é?

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro concordaram com a cabeça. Os quatro garotos permaneceram quietos por um tempo, digerindo todas as informações discutidas naquela noite. De repente Sirius se sentou, olhando novamente fixo para Remo.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Você mudou de assunto... Nós estávamos falando de você, se lembra? - Sirius tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. Remo balançou a cabeça, sabendo que não tinha como fugir do amigo.

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. E se eu estiver "gostando" dela? Que diferença isso iria fazer? Ela não é daqui. Ela poderá estar indo embora daqui a alguns dias...

- Ou alguns anos. - Sirius interrompeu.

- Eu não vou me aproveitar de uma garota sem memórias, Almofadinhas. - Remo disse, deixando-se cair de costas na própria cama. Aquela conversa não ia levar a lugar nenhum. Nada que seus amigos dissessem poderia fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia. Seja lá o que ele pensasse sobre Hermione Granger, ficaria apenas na sua cabeça.

Sirius deu de ombros, e antes que o amigo pudesse fechar a cortina da cama, ele adicionou com um sorriso maroto.

- Você não estaria se aproveitando dela se ela quiser a mesma coisa...

As últimas palavras de Sirius tomaram conta da mente de Remo durante o resto da noite. Ele fechou os olhos, dando boa noite para os amigos. Mas o sono não iria chegar para ele tão cedo...

* * *

Hermione se virou novamente na cama, quase socando o travesseiro. Por mais que ela tentasse relaxar e dormir, palavras e cenas daquela tarde repassavam pela sua mente. 

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione. Qual o problema?

A voz sonolenta de Lílian atravessou a cortina da cama da garota. Hermione corou, se xingando mentalmente, ao ver a amiga abrindo a cortina e se sentando na beirada da cama.

- Desculpa, Lílian... Eu não queria te acordar...

Lílian esfregou os olhos, dando um leve sorriso.

- Tudo bem... Eu que tenho o sono leve demais, acho... Mas qual o problema?

Hermione se sentou também, parecendo um pouco cansada, mas totalmente desperta.

- Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas...

- Como o que? - Lílian também havia despertado. Aquela era a oportunidade que ela tinha esperado durante toda a noite.

Hermione deu de ombro, corando levemente. Ao ver que ela não parecia achar palavras, Lílian arriscou sua idéia.

- É sobre o Remo?

Hermione abraçou o próprio joelho, sem jeito. Os olhos brilhantes de Lílian eram parecidos com os de Sirius quando o garoto tinha uma idéia na cabeça. Ela não gostou nada disso.

- Você está gostando dele?

Hermione se levantou, para sentar ao lado da amiga.

- Eu não sei! Quero dizer... Como eu posso estar gostando de alguém que só fala direito comigo quando é pra explicar alguma matéria? Ele me evita a maior parte do tempo, sempre se afastando quando eu tento me aproximar...

Lílian olhou com compreensão para a amiga. Hermione parecia realmente confusa. E o desapontamento na voz dela não ajudava.

- Remo já passou por muita coisa... Entenda...

- Mas eu não entendo! - Hermione disse, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. - Eu não entendo nada que acontece aqui... Sirius é um amor de garoto, inteligente, divertido... Por que eu tenho que me interessar justo pelo garoto que não quer chegar perto de mim?

Ela corou logo depois que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Ela não queria ter explodido assim, nem ter falado demais. Mas agora era tarde. Lílian balançou a cabeça negativamente com um olhar compreensível.

- Ele só está tendo dificuldades em se aproximar...

Hermione deixou a cabeça cair no ombro da amiga, resignada.

- Eu sei... é só que tudo está tão confuso ultimamente. Eu queria que pelo menos uma coisa fosse fácil de entender...

Lílian consolou a amiga, mas sem realmente saber o que fazer. Ela sorriu, levantando a cabeça de Hermione.

- Bem, nem sempre as coisas são tão complicadas quanto parecem. Remo é um bom garoto, carinhoso e compreensível. Acredito que se vocês tivessem mais oportunidades de conversarem a sós, vocês poderiam se entender facilmente.

Hermione sorriu. Lílian tinha uma capacidade de acalmar as pessoas a sua volta como mágica.

- Obrigada Lílian. - Hermione disse, se levantando e se sentando novamente na própria cama. - E desculpa estar te atormentado.

- Amigas servem pra isso. - Lílian disse, escondendo um bocejo. - Mas que tal se a gente continuasse o papo amanhã?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, se deitando.

- Boa noite, Lílian.

- Boa noite, Mione.

* * *

**Continua...**


	8. Indícios

**NA: **Desculpa a demora para postar esse capítulo, gente! Mas não sei se algum de vocês viram a mensagem que deixei na minha bio... eu tive uma das minhas histórias removidas pelo ff . net. E como consquencia, bloquearam a postagem de novos capítulos por um período de tempo...

Hoje vou estar postando só Para Sempre, e nenhum capítulo de WA, porque esqueci meus capítulos novos em casa (e estou na faculdade agora, matando aula para variar).

Espero que gostem... e desculpem a demora, de novo... Para aqueles que me deixaram review, os agradecimentos virão no próximo capítulo...

**8. Indícios**

Hermione acordou no dia seguinte mais cedo do que esperava. O sol nem havia surgido ainda, mas o céu já deixava os primeiros raios transparecerem. Ela se espreguiçou, se sentindo bem melhor. Após a conversa com Lílian, ela sentia como se tivesse tirado um peso das próprias costas.

Ela se vestiu rapidamente e desceu para a sala comunal, para ver se algum dos garotos já estava de pé. Ela não queria acordar Lílian, ainda mais depois de todo o incômodo que ela tinha sido na noite anterior.

Para sua surpresa, a sala comunal realmente não estava vazia. Com um sorriso, ela percebeu uma figura se espreguiçando no sofá, olhando para o lado de fora da janela. Pisando calmamente, ela se dirigiu na direção do garoto. Mas antes que ela chegasse mais perto, ele disse num tom calmo, sem se virar para ela.

- Bom dia, Hermione.

Hermione se jogou no sofá em frente ao garoto, contrariada.

- Como você sabia que era eu?

Remo Lupin se virou, sorrindo timidamente para a garota.

- Intuição...

Hermione não soube como interpretar aquilo, mas ao invés de perguntar algo, ela apenas fez um comentário, olhando pela janela. O sol não iria demorar muito para nascer.

- Não imaginei que iria encontrar alguém acordado. Lílian disse que vocês não são fáceis de acordar...

Ela deu um sorriso tímido. Remo deu de ombro.

- Geralmente é assim mesmo. Mas eu não consegui dormir essa noite.

- Por que?

Hermione corou logo depois de fazer a pergunta. De novo, ela havia estragado tudo, não? Mas para sua surpresa, Remo não pareceu desconfortável, ou querendo se afastar dela. Ele sorriu.

- Você é realmente mais curiosa que o Sirius, não?

Ela corou mais ainda, sem jeito e com um sorriso tímido.

- Acho que sim. As perguntas saem da minha boca antes que eu pense nelas... Desculpa estar parecendo uma enxerida...

Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Está tudo bem... Imagino que você deva se sentir bem confusa e curiosa em relação as coisas...

- Mas não é só isso... É você. - diante do comentário, Remo corou. - Quero dizer, você está sempre quieto... mas Lílian me disse que você sabe ser tão brincalhão quanto o Sirius... Eu quis entender...

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, corando levemente e sem conseguir olhar diretamente um para o outro. O silêncio só foi quebrado por uma voz um pouco irritada vindo da entrada para o dormitório feminino.

- Hermione! Por que você não me acord... ai... - Lílian corou e parou ao ver os dois amigos conversando sozinhos.

O desconforto da garota só não foi maior porque foi logo seguido por uma confusão de vozes vindo da entrada do dormitório masculino.

- Lílian!

- Eu não acredito...

- Você tinha interromper a conversa logo agora???

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro entraram na sala comunal, contrariados. Remo e Hermione, ambos extremamente vermelhos, olhavam de um lado para o outro, confusos.

- Ai... desculpa... eu não quis interromper nada... - Lílian estava meio sem jeito ainda. Hermione se levantou rapidamente e foi em direção à amiga.

- Imagina! Você não interrompeu nada... - Ela disse, tentando controlar a própria respiração.

Remo também se levantou rapidamente, junto com Hermione, mas começou a andar sério na direção de Sirius, Tiago e Pedro ainda parados na entrada.

- Vocês estavam aí o tempo todo?

Sirius e Tiago tentavam fazer a cara mais séria possível, mas era quase impossível segurar o riso. Ainda mais quando Pedro parecia tentar se esconder atrás de Tiago, sem conseguir olhar direto para Remo.

- Bem... nós acordamos... e descemos para irmos comer... - Tiago começou, olhando para Sirius pedindo apoio.

- Isso! - Sirius continuou. - Então nós vimos vocês sentados aqui... e a Lílian entrou, antes de termos tempo de adivinhar sobre o que vocês estavam falando...

Remo olhava desconfiado para os amigos, começando a ficar mais calmo. Sirius jogou a mãos para cima, levemente irritado.

- Não nego que a gente tentou escutar a conversa! Mas chegamos tarde demais, ok? Não escutamos nada. Agora será que dava pra gente comer algo? Eu estou com fome...

Remo balançou a cabeça, dando de ombros. Ele conhecia o gênio de Sirius Black o suficiente para saber quando não continuar numa conversa. Ele abriu espaço para que os amigos passassem. Pedro seguiu Sirius pelo quadro, para fora da sala comunal, sem olhar para o amigo.

Enquanto isso, Hermione murmurava um "depois eu te conto" para responder a clara curiosidade de Lílian.

* * *

O resto da manhã, Sirius não deixou Remo em paz. Era verdade que ele não tinha escutado nenhum pedaço da conversa, mas isso só aumentou ainda mais a curiosidade dele.

- Você não vai mesmo dizer sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? - Sirius insistiu mais uma vez. Remo apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem tirar os olhos da prateleira em sua frente. - Isso não é justo, Aluado!

- Shiu! Fale baixo! - Remo olhou severo para o amigo.

- Por que? Não quer que Hermione descubra seu apelido? - os olhos de Sirius brilhavam.

- Porque estamos numa biblioteca, Almofadinhas... - Remo disse, sarcástico, e foi se sentar em uma das mesas carregando um volume de "Bruxo e animais de estimação. Conheça seus limites.."

Sirius deu de ombro, olhando para o outro lado. Hermione e Lílian se divertiam em frente a uma das prateleiras do outro lado da biblioteca. Com um sorriso ele começou a andar na direção delas.

- Ah... não podemos esquecer de "Hogwarts: uma história". - Lílian disse, tirando um livro da prateleira e colocando em cima da pequena pilha que Hermione carregava. - Eu li quando entrei em Hogwarts. É fantástico, pra conhecer mais sobre a escola. - Ela disse, enquanto colocava mais dois livros em cima da pilha.

- Está tentando matar a Hermione de tédio, Lílian? - Sirius disse, se aproximando e recolhendo alguns dos livros que a garota carregava. - "Animais fantásticos...", "Feitiços e Feiticeiros: um passeio pelo mundo bruxo"... Para que isso?

- Para ler, Sirius... - Lílian disse, pegando alguns dos livros também. - Livros são ótimos pra se ler, sabia?

Sirius fez uma careta para Lílian. Hermione virou a cabeça.

- Eu gosto de livros. Quer dizer, eu acho que gosto. Eu quero ler esses livros, pra saber mais sobre o mundo de vocês.

- Que também é o seu mundo. - Sirius interrompeu, entregando os livros para Lílian. - Mas mesmo assim, nós não vamos para Hogsmeade?

- Vamos... assim que deixarmos os livros no quarto. Mas vocês podem ir na frente... - Lílian disse, pegando a mão de Hermione e começando a arrastá-la da biblioteca. - A gente se encontra na Dedosdemel!

Os quatro rapazes olharam para Lílian sem entender nada, mas deram de ombro. Hermione também não entendia.

- Ahn. Lílian? O que você está fazendo? - Hermione perguntou, ao entrar na sala comunal e vendo a amiga olhando para fora do quadro, antes de fechar.

- Vendo se os rapazes não estão nos seguindo. - Ela começou a andar para a escada do dormitório feminino. - A gente precisa conversar.

Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ela realmente queria conversar com Lílian. Assim que as duas subiram para o quarto e colocaram os livros na mesa de cabeceira, elas se sentaram cada uma na sua cama. Hermione corou.

- Então? Desculpa ter interrompido a conversa de manhã... - Lílian começou, olhando intensamente para Hermione.

- Tudo bem. Você realmente fez um favor... A gente não sabia o que falar, realmente...

- Mas vocês não estavam conversando antes? - Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente. - Sobre o que?

- Ai, Lílian... acho que eu falei demais, de novo. - Hermione parecia um pouco desesperada. Lílian olhou preocupada para a garota.

- Mas o que você falou que pode ter sido tão ruim?

- Eu... deixei escapar que ele me interessava. - Hermione corou mais ainda. - Não com essas palavras, exatamente. Mas acho que ele entendeu...

- Mas isso não é algo ruim! - Lílian sorriu, pegando a mão da amiga. - É bom!

Hermione balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.

- Não é bom! Com que cara eu vou olhar para ele agora? Mal consigo olhar no espelho...

Lílian se sentou ao lado da amiga, a abraçando e confortando.

- Calma, Mione, também não é motivo para se desesperar assim. Qual foi a reação dele? O que ele disse depois do seu comentário?

- Ele corou... - Hermione corou também, dando de ombros. - E aí veio aquele silêncio horrível, onde a gente não conseguia olhar um para a cara do outro... - Ela olhou para Lílian e viu confusa um sorriso e um par de olhos brilhando no rosto dela. - O que foi?

A expressão de Lílian era muito parecida com a de Sirius, Hermione percebeu novamente. A garota parecia estar tendo uma idéia, mas também parecia estar escondendo algo. Algo que fez seu sorriso aumentar mais ainda.

- Acredite em mim quando eu digo que isso é uma coisa boa. Eu conheço o Remo faz anos. Ele é quase como um irmão pra mim. Eu sei como ele reage as coisas... E também o que ele pensa nessas horas... Vocês só precisam de um empurrãozinho.

Lílian se levantou calmamente enquanto falava. Hermione, ao ouvir a última frase, se levantou de supetão, corando violentamente.

- Eu não quero um empurrão! Eu não quero nada disso, Lílian. Não me entenda mal... Mas romance ou qualquer coisa do gênero é a última coisa na minha cabeça agora... As coisas já estão complicadas demais do jeito que estão...

Lílian deu um sorriso assegurador que acalmaram Hermione na mesma hora.

- Não se preocupe. Não vou fazer nada. Mas pode ser que as coisas tomem um rumo que você não espera... - ela piscou para Hermione, antes de se virar para a porta - Não que isso seja uma coisa ruim...

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, suspirando fundo. Com certeza ela estava mais confusa agora do que antes da conversa. Mas também estava mais calma. Fosse qual fosse o poder especial que Lílian Evans tivesse, era fabuloso.

Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, Hermione seguiu a amiga para fora da sala comunal e para Hogsmeade.

* * *

- E ali fica o Três Vassouras... - Lílian disse, indicando uma casa de esquina enquanto andava pela movimentada rua de Hogsmeade. - Daqui a pouco a gente vai para lá... agora nós vamos nos encontrar com os garotos aqui. - Ela disse, abrindo a porta de uma loja. Uma grande placa com letras rebuscadas estavam em cima da porta, escrito "Dedosdemel".

Hermione olhava admirada para as pessoas e as casas a sua volta. Nada daquilo parecia realmente estranho, mas também não parecia que ela tivesse estado lá antes. Sem perceber, ela entrava na loja lotada de alunos com vestes de Hogwarts, seguindo Lílian.

Ela olhava para o lado, espantada com as várias prateleiras e balcões recheados dos mais diversos doces e rodeados de pessoas. Curiosa, ela parou ao lado de uma estante cheia de estranhas figuras de chocolate que se debatiam dentro de um pote.

- Esse doce é muito estranho... - ela viu uma garota loirinha da corvinal comentando com outra garota ao seu lado. - ele fica se contorcendo na sua boca...

Hermione deu um sorriso antes de se virar para Lílian. Ou pelo menos para onde Lílian devia estar. Ela olhou perdida para os lados. Nem Lílian ou nenhum dos garotos estava a vista. Soltando um longo suspiro, ela começou a andar pela loja, olhando para os lados e tentando reconhecer algum rosto.

- Que ótimo... a gente tinha que combinar de se encontrar justo numa loja lotada... - ela murmurava para si mesma, levemente irritada - como é que eu vou encontrar os outros agora?

Suas reclamações foram interrompidas assim que ela esbarrou de frente com um garoto bem mais alto que ela, parado no meio do caminho. Ela levantou o rosto, corando, e viu com espanto um par de olhos negros a encarando com desprezo.

- Desculpa... - Ela murmurou, incerta... Ela não lembrava ter visto aquele rosto antes... mas com certeza aquele olhar causava uma certa sensação familiar nela...

- Olha por onde anda, Sangue-ruim. - A voz fria do garoto demonstrava tanto desprezo quanto seu olhar. Sem esperar outra reação da garota, ele se virou e começou a andar para fora da loja.

- Também não precisava falar assim. - Ela murmurou, mais irritada ainda.

- Hermione! Tudo bem?

Hermione se virou para ver os marotos e Lílian preocupados andando na sua direção. Ela deu um sorriso, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu estava procurando por vocês!

- Nós estávamos procurando por você... - Sirius disse, se aproximando da garota e olhando na direção da porta. - O que aquele idiota do Snape queria com você? A gente viu ele falando com você e saindo da loja...

- Eu esbarrei nele, sem querer... e ele foi um grosso, dizendo para eu olhar por onde ando... e me chamando de sangue-ruim, seja lá o que isso signifique... - Ela parou ao ver a expressão no rosto dos amigos. - O que foi? É algo tão ruim assim?

- É a pior coisa que ele poderia ter dito... - Sirius disse, raivoso. - Mas era de se esperar que ele fosse dizer algo assim... Cretino...

Hermione continuava confusa.

- Mas o que exatamente quer dizer sangue-ruim?

- Um bruxo que vem de família trouxa... - Lílian disse, assegurando Hermione de que aquilo não era necessariamente uma coisa ruim. - Mas ele é um imbecil por te chamar disso. Nem você mesma sabe se é ou não de uma família trouxa...

O grupo ia conversando enquanto caminhava para fora da loja, em direção do Três Vassouras.

- Realmente. - Tiago concordou com a namorada. - Mas eu aposto que você vem de uma família trouxa. Por mais perdida que você esteja aqui, tem coisas que você deveria saber sobre bruxos... e você sabe coisas demais sobre trouxas... como os quadros, por exemplo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente, querendo mudar de assunto. Pensar na família que ela supostamente devia ter não era o que ela queria fazer naquele momento. O grupo atravessou a rua para entrar no não tão cheio bar. Sirius e Remo foram até o balcão, onde uma jovem alta e bonita servia drinks para os vários fregueses, enquanto Lílian e os outros seguiram para uma mesa vaga.

Hermione olhou em volta, notando que não eram só alunos de Hogwarts que se encontravam no local. Ali, vários outros bruxos de capas coloridas e criaturas que ela não conseguia identificar estavam sentados discutindo seus assuntos.

- Pedimos Cerveja Amanteigada para todos, ok? - Sirius disse, enquanto se sentava a mesa e deixava a cadeira ao lado de Hermione propositalmente vaga.

- Ok. - Hermione disse, vagamente, olhando para o balcão. A jovem conversava animadamente com Remo. - E o Remo?

Sirius deu de ombro, mas tinha um brilho nos olhos que Hermione não percebeu.

- Ele se ofereceu para ajudar Rosmerta a carregar as bebidas para a mesa. Ele sempre faz isso...

Hermione balançou a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do balcão. Somente quando Rosmerta e Remo começaram a andar em direção a mesa, carregando seis canecas espumantes, que ela desviou o olhar, corando.

- Prontinho, jovens. Aqui está a bebida. - Rosmerta disse, sorrindo abertamente para o grupo e colocando as canecas na mesa. Assim que Remo se sentou, ela deu um leve beijo na sua bochecha. - Muito obrigada, Remo. Você é um amor. - E se virou para voltar ao balcão.

Hermione não sabia explicar porque, mas aquilo tinha a incomodado mais do que ela pensava. Ela ficou quieta, encarando a caneca de cerveja amanteigada na sua frente, sentindo seu rosto corando levemente.

- Hermione? - Ela se virou para Remo, que olhava preocupado para ela. - Tudo bem?

Ela forçou um sorriso, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- Tudo bem... mas o que é isso?

- Cerveja Amanteigada. Experimenta! É muito bom...

Ela deu um pequeno gole, sentindo a bebida adocicada descendo pela sua garganta e esquentando todo seu corpo no processo. Ela olhou espantada para a caneca.

- Isso daqui é muito bom! - Ela disse, dando um gole maior ainda, sorrindo.

- Cuidado... não queremos que você fique bêbada! - Sirius disse, rindo.

O grupo continuou a conversar no bar. Hermione olhava para cada um dos seus novos amigos se sentindo em casa, sem querer pensar que outros amigos em outro lugar poderiam estar preocupados com ela... ou até mesmo procurando por ela.

* * *

Biblioteca de Hogwarts. 1997

Gina tinha os olhos fixos no irmão, preocupada. Rony estava sentando em uma das mesas da biblioteca, rodeado de vários livros, folheando todos eles desesperado atrás de algo que indicasse como ele poderia encontrar Hermione. Os olhos dele estavam fundos e ele estava bem mais magro e pálido do que o usual.

- Harry... - ela se virou para o garoto ao seu lado, que também folheava alguns livros, desanimado. Assim que ele levantou os olhos para olhar para ela, Gina olhou para baixo - Eu estou ficando preocupada com o Rony...

Harry deu um sorriso assegurador para a garota, levantando a cabeça dela com uma das mãos no seu queixo, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

- Eu também, Gina... e com a Hermione... Mas acho que não tem nada mais que a gente possa fazer a não ser continuar tentando...

Gina balançou a cabeça levemente, mas sem conseguir sorrir de volta. Ela sabia que Harry estava tentando ser o mais forte, como sempre. Mas ele não podia esconder os próprios olhos fundos e a própria palidez. Obviamente ele andava dormindo e comendo tanto quanto Rony, na procura pela amiga.

- Já faz mais de uma semana... E se... - Mas ela foi interrompida pelo barulho violento de um livro se fechando. Ela olhou para o irmão. Rony lançou um olhar bravo para ela antes de pegar outro livro.

- Nós vamos encontrá-la, Gina... não se preocupe... - Harry disse, tentando também assegurar a si mesmo com aquelas palavras... - Eu só queria que ela estivesse aqui... Ninguém é melhor em pesquisa de biblioteca do que ela...

Enquanto dizia as palavras, Harry folheava rapidamente um dos livros. Assim que ele chegou na última página seus olhos bateram em uma assinatura familiar. Ele fechou o livro, olhando para o título da capa. "Instrumentos Mágicos do último século". Piscando, surpreso, ele abriu novamente a última página. Era onde estavam anotados os nomes de todas as pessoas que já haviam retirado o livro. Junto com a data de retirada.

- Harry? O que foi? - Gina perguntou, olhando para a expressão surpresa do garoto.

- Hermione... - o garoto murmurou, chamando a atenção de Rony que se levantou na mesma hora.

- Onde? - Ele perguntou, olhando para o livro. Harry apontou para o nome da garota na lista de pessoas que tinham pegado o livro. Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram e sua voz saiu mais alto do que ele pretendia - Hermione? 1977?

**Continua...**


	9. Uma Semana

**9. Uma semana**

_Segunda-feira, 20 de Novembro de 1977._

Hermione desceu para a sala comunal carregando um dos livros que ela e Lílian tinham pegado no sábado passado. Ela queria aproveitar e ler mais um pouco enquanto os outros estudavam, ou tentavam estudar com Sirius e Tiago jogando uma partida de snap-explosivo.

Ela se jogou em um dos sofás de frente para a lareira. O tempo já estava bem mais frio, e ela esperava que fosse começar a nevar em breve. Abrindo o segundo capítulo do livro "Uma introdução a Runas", ela continuou lendo de onde havia parado.

- Está conseguindo entender? - Ela levantou os olhos do livro para encontrar Remo. Sentando-se direito, ela indicou para ele se sentar ao lado dela, balançando a cabeça.

- Mais ou menos... tem umas partes que eu fiquei meio perdida. Mas é interessante! Eu acho que iria amar se pudesse estudar com afinco...

- Precisa de alguma ajuda? Se quiser, eu posso tentar explicar algumas coisas... eu tive aulas de Runas no terceiro e quarto ano.

Hermione sorriu, balançando a cabeça positivamente e se aproximando mais do garoto.

- Se não for te atrapalhar, eu queria entender essa parte aqui... - Ela disse, indicando uma passagem no livro.

Os dois passaram o resto da noite dividindo o sofá e estudando, sem notar os olhares brilhantes e sorrisos de Lílian, Tiago e Sirius.

_Sábado, 25 de Novembro de 1977._

_Finalmente estreando esse diário que a Lílian me deu no domingo. Ela disse que ela mesma sempre tem um diário com ela. Está certo que eu nunca a vi escrevendo nada que parecesse um diário, mas aqui as coisas são tão estranhas que eu nem me surpreenderia se o diário dela fosse feito de ar... Mas em uma coisa ela realmente estava certa. É ótimo ter um diário para desabafar às vezes. Principalmente quando todos seus amigos estão ocupados demais para conversas banais. No momento, são 9 da noite, e Lílian e os garotos dividem uma mesa na sala comunal da Grifinória para estudar. Aparentemente eles têm uma grande prova no final do período escolar, lá por Abril. Parece que essa prova realmente é difícil, já que até Tiago e Sirius - que raramente estudam e parecem saber de tudo - estão estudando. _

_Resumindo essa pequena introdução, sobrou para eu ficar sozinha o resto da noite. Por isso vim para o quarto vazio e aproveitei esse raro momento a sós para desabafar um pouco. _

_Essa semana tem sido a mais normal da minha vida. Isso levando em conta que minha vida começou faz exatamente duas semanas. Acho que não posso incluir meus supostos 17 anos antes disso na equação... Seja como for. Desde segunda-feira Remo tem me feito companhia nas minhas horas de leitura. Hora lendo comigo, me explicando algumas passagens de alguns livros, hora simplesmente lendo algum livro dele ao meu lado. _

_Pode parecer estranho. Mas eu sinto como se eu já o conhecesse antes. Não só ele, todos eles. Mas mesmo que minha aproximação com Sirius no início tenha sido natural, eu tenho achado muito mais natural essa minha aproximação com o Remo agora. Não acho que isso seja por que estou gostando dele... isso se eu realmente estou gostando dele. Mas eu sinto como se eu o conhecesse mais. Ou eu sinto que quero conhecê-lo melhor... Agora fiquei "mais" confusa. Lílian não me disse que ao desabafar minha mente iria dar um nó maior ainda..._

_Bem, vamos tentar pensar em outra coisa então... Vou escrever sobre os livros que eu e a Lílian pegamos no sábado. Tirando três dos livros, já li todos os outros. Parece que eu realmente gosto de ler... Adorei "Hogwarts: uma história", apesar de me sentir estranhamente familiarizada com tudo o que estava lá. Acho que finalmente estou entendo o que Dumbledore havia dito sobre ser uma aluna daqui sem ser uma aluna daqui. A cada dia que passo, quanto mais estudo com Remo, mais percebo que eu somente esqueci temporariamente todas essas coisas... De alguma maneira, eu sei sobre quase tudo o que esses livros dizem, mas sem realmente SABER... Que ótimo... agora parece que estou falando igual ao diretor Dumbledore... _

_Tenho também que escrever sobre meu pesadelo que eu tive essa noite.Acho que é vestígio dos meus estudos com o Remo, assim como o outro livro que eu estou lendo... "Focinho Peludo, Coração Humano". É uma história tocante. E eu juro que não consigo entender essas leis desse mundo, que controlam um ser humano dessa maneira absurda. Porque pra mim um lobisomem não é nada menos que um ser humano. Só por causa de três dias por mês ele tem que ser considerado um animal? Bem, seja como for, eu estou lendo esse livro, que a Lílian pegou para mim, e estou amando. Mas eu estou mudando de assunto. Eu ia falar do sonho estranho que eu tive. Eu sonhei que estava andando com várias outras pessoas estranhas do lado de fora do castelo (uma delas parecia o Tiago, mas não tenho certeza agora). Só sei que uma delas era o Remo. Ou pelo menos se parecia muito com ele. Seja como for, nós estávamos andando calmamente, durante a noite. É quando uma nuvem se move, revelando a lua-cheia que as coisas se complicam. Eu ouço o Remo gritando, enquanto só vejo a silhueta dele se transformando... Foi quando eu acordei, pingando suor. Eu espero nunca mais ter que ter um sonho estranho desses novamente. _

_Bem, mudando de assunto novamente. Não quero ficar lembrando muito daquele sonho. Começou a nevar na terça-feira. Na quinta os campos já estavam brancos, mas nada disso impediu uma partida de quadribol da Sonserina contra a Lufa-Lufa. Pelo o que eu entendi, a Lufa-Lufa precisava ganhar com uma diferença de 80 pontos para conseguir ter alguma chance no campeonato. Infelizmente a Sonserina ganhou de 200 a 150. O próximo jogo é da Grifinória contra a Sonserina, e a Grifinória precisa ganhar com 50 pontos de diferença para ganhar o campeonato. Por causa disso, Sirius e Tiago andam tendo treinos duas vezes por semana. Mesmo que o jogo seja só daqui a um mês. Parece que a partida vai ser difícil. Eu estou empolgada para torcer por eles no próximo jogo... só espero ainda estar aqui para ver..._

_Nota: Eu consegui lembrar, durante a aula de História do Professor Binns, da data exata da criação do Registro de lobisomens... 1947. Isso foi estranho porque depois eu só me deparei com isso em um dos livros que a Lílian me emprestou, sobre Animais Fantásticos..._

* * *

Remo piscou novamente, olhando para o teto do quarto. Já devia ser mais de 1 da manhã, mas nenhum vestígio de sono chegava a ele. Na verdade ele estava cansado. Afinal, faltava menos de uma semana para a lua cheia e os primeiros sintomas da Licantropia começavam a surgir. Mas o que o estava incomodando e retirando seu sono era outra coisa, indefinida para ele. Uma inquietude estava crescendo dentro dele durante a semana, e Remo suspeitava fortemente que sua aproximação a Hermione Granger era em parte responsável por isso.

Suspirando, ele desistiu de brigar com a falta de sono e se levantou. Silenciosamente, ele se agasalhou e pegou o seu volume de "Arte das Trevas e como se defender". Se for para ficar acordado a noite toda, ele poderia tirar melhor proveito do tempo, não? Com o intuito de tirar o que o estivesse incomodando da sua cabeça, ele começou a descer as escadas do dormitório masculino, pensando em passar o resto da noite lendo confortavelmente em frente à lareira da Sala comunal.

Foi com essa idéia que ele chegou ao último degrau da escada do dormitório, mas a idéia morreu em sua mente no momento que ele escutou algo vindo da sala comunal. Ele estava enganado ou alguém parecia estar chorando? Silenciosamente, ele olhou para dentro da sala, conseguindo reconhecer apenas uma silhueta encolhida na poltrona que ele pretendia usar. As chamas da lareira estavam fracas, mal iluminando a garota escondida nas sombras. Mas cerrando levemente os olhos, ele conseguiu reconhecer quem era, com um aperto no peito: Hermione.

Meio aturdido, ele ficou parado na entrada da sala comunal, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ele poderia subir novamente, deixando a garota em paz. "Provavelmente ela quer ficar sozinha, não?" Mas assim que ele ouviu novamente um soluço da garota, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, descartando a hipótese. "Ok... Acho que ele poderia precisar de um amigo... mas o que eu digo? Eu poderia ir chamar a Lílian... ela é melhor nisso do que eu..." Mas antes que ele pudesse se decidir, Hermione levantou a cabeça abruptamente e ele percebeu que ela tinha notado a presença dele ali.

- Eu... - Ela começou a dizer, enxugando rapidamente o rosto e tentando respirar calmamente, sem sucesso. - Desculpa... eu...

Assim que ela começou a se levantar, Remo se adiantou na direção dela, jogando o livro no primeiro sofá que ele passou.

- Não... eu que peço desculpas. Não sabia que você estava aqui. Não devia ter ficado parado no escuro daquela maneira... Desculpa se eu te assustei. Eu... - Ele hesitou, ao ver um certo alívio no rosto dela. Poderia ele estar enganado? Um pouco incerto, ele acrescentou, - vou voltar para o quarto...

Hermione olhou diretamente para os olhos de Remo, tentando segurar as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em querer cair, com um meio sorriso.

- Não. Por favor. Na verdade eu não sabia que era você que estava aí... Eu só vi um vulto parado e me assustei... Mas já que você está aqui, será que não poderia ficar mais um pouco?

Remo apenas balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer, um pouco desconfortável. Hermione percebeu o desconforto do rapaz e se arrependendo de ter pedido aquilo daquela maneira. Mas ela precisava conversar com alguém. Ela não queria ficar sozinha. E não queria incomodar a Lílian mais do que ela já tinha incomodado.

- O que aconteceu?

A voz de Remo, apesar da insegurança, mostrava preocupação. Assim como seu olhar fixo na garota. Hermione jogou as mãos para cima, se deixando cair no sofá ao lado, tentando achar uma resposta simples para a pergunta do garoto. Remo se sentou na poltrona que ela tinha ocupado antes, olhando de frente para ela.

- Eu não sei... É que tudo anda tão confuso ultimamente... - Hermione parou, incerta sobre por onde começar e sobre até onde falar. Ela não queria falar demais novamente e fazer papel de boba. Remo balançou a cabeça, escutando com atenção ao que ela falava e a encorajando a continuar. Ela suspirou fundo.

- É que é complicado saber o que eu realmente lembro ou o que eu acho que lembro... Quero dizer. As vezes eu leio todos aqueles livros que a Lílian me deu, me sentindo estranhamente familiarizada com várias coisas... Outras coisas eu me lembro enquanto vou lendo, ou como aconteceu na última aula de história da magia, me lembro de repente. Mas eu não sei se eu realmente me lembrei de alguma coisa que eu já sabia antes de perder a memória... ou se foram coisas que eu encontrei aqui, depois de ter acordado na enfermaria...

Remo escutava atento a tudo o que Hermione dizia sem praticamente respirar entre as frases. Assim que ela parou para respirar, a mente de Remo começou a trabalhar a mil por hora para absorver tudo o que ela havia dito. Ele virou a cabeça, lembrando de uma conversa anterior.

- Mais ou menos quando você ficou confusa com o nome do Snape?

Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente. Desde que ela havia acordado na enfermaria as coisas na sua mente funcionavam assim.

- O Snape, os quadros, a palavra trouxa, a certa raiva dos sonserinos. Eu não sei nada sobre mim, mas antes mesmo de vocês me explicarem o que é um trouxa, eu tive essa sensação familiar. Imaginei que minha família era trouxa, sem nem mesmo saber se tenho família...

Ao dizer a última palavra a voz foi morrendo na garganta dela. Raramente ela havia parado para pensar sobre quem ela realmente era. Para ela, o que importava ela era estar ali, e não estar sozinha. Na maioria das vezes isso bastava. Mas quando ela parava para pensar nos amigos que tinha feito ali, naquela situação, uma parte de sua mente desviava os pensamentos e começava a indagar se ela tinha algum outro amigo em outro lugar. Alguém que a estivesse procurando, talvez? Novas lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

- Minha família... Dumbledore disse que eu não sou daqui... que eu não deveria estar aqui... se esse é o caso, eu estou desaparecida para aqueles que realmente me conhecem, não? - Ela olhou fixamente para Remo, sem perceber que as suas palavras haviam machucado de alguma maneira o garoto.

"Mas por que eu iria me magoar. É a verdade. A gente realmente não a conhece. E logo isso não irá mais importar, porque ela irá embora, com sua memória de volta." Sem deixar transparecer os próprios pensamentos, Remo balançou a cabeça concordando com a garota.

- Mas por outro lado, - ela continuou apressadamente, se sentindo cada vez mais perdida e desesperada - Ele também disse que eu já estive aqui antes. Quer dizer... minha família deve saber disso também... Nesse caso, eles iriam vir me procurar, não? Por que ninguém vem me procurar?

Remo olhou com maior preocupação para Hermione. Ele não estava suportando ver ela naquele estado. A conversa que ele tinha tido com Dumbledore surgiu em sua mente. Não importava o passado daquela garota. Ou o futuro no caso. Ou quando ela iria embora. O que ela precisava era de amigos no presente. Ele se levantou calmamente, se sentando ao lado dela no sofá e a pegando pelos ombros, forçando-a a olhar diretamente para ele e a acalmando.

- Eu tenho certeza que alguém está fazendo todo o possível para te encontrar... fique tranqüila. Cedo ou tarde você vai descobrir. Seja quando você recuperar sua memória e voltar para onde você veio. Ou se esse alguém te encontrar antes. Hogwarts não é um lugar fácil de se encontrar... você leu 'Hogwarts: um história' e sabe disso.

Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente, se acalmando um pouco. Sem pensar, ela abraçou Remo e continuou chorando com o rosto em seu peito. Remo não pensou duas vezes antes de fechar os braços ao redor do corpo trêmulo da garota, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos revoltos dela.

- Eu tenho certeza de que logo isso tudo irá acabar... e as coisas começarão a fazer sentido...

Ele disse, acalmando mais ainda a garota, mas deixando o próprio coração inseguro. Quando esse momento chegasse, seria provavelmente o momento que ela iria embora. Sem nem mesmo perceber, Remo Lupin começou a desejar que esse dia nunca chegasse. Ninguém poderia encontrá-la lá, não? Ela ficaria para sempre ali, com ele.

Mas mal sabia Remo que, por mais que ele tentasse impedir que o tempo passasse, no futuro as coisas andavam contra seus desejos. Em algum lugar, alguém sabia onde Hermione Granger estava. E a procurava com toda a sua força.

* * *

Dormitório da Grifinória, 1997.

- Rony, tem certeza de que você pretende seguir com esse plano? Não seria melhor falarmos com Dumbledore?

Harry tinha o olhar preocupado fixo no amigo. Desde que haviam descoberto o paradeiro de Hermione, Rony passava os dias (e as noites) pesquisando em livros maneiras de conseguir trazê-la de volta. E foi somente no sábado a noite, depois de um dia inteiro na biblioteca, que Rony conseguira algum resultado. Uma poção e um feitiço de transfiguração de alto nível que, juntos, era a receita para a criação de um semi-vira-tempo. Um objeto mágico semelhante ao vira-tempo, mas que só podia ser usado duas vezes. A poção e o feitiço não eram fáceis de se fazer. Por isso também eles demoraram tanto para encontrá-los. Foi somente em um livro de "Magia Avançada e perigosas", na seção restrita, conseguido com o auxilio de Gina e sua paixão pelas aulas de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas.

Rony olhava mais uma vez no livro e na lista que ele tinha escrito em um pergaminho sobre as coisas que ele iria precisar, sem prestar atenção ao amigo. Não importava que esse feitiço poderia ser perigoso. Hermione poderia ter voltado para 1997, não? Se ela ainda estava desaparecida, era porque algo em 1977 a havia impedido de voltar. E ele queria saber exatamente o que.

- Rony... por favor... Tente ser sensato.

Harry olhava quase suplicante para o amigo, extremamente preocupado. E se alguma coisa acontecesse? Ele não podia deixar o amigo fazer uma loucura dessas sozinho. Mas assim que Rony se virou para ele, com ódio no olhar, ele sabia que não havia argumentos para impedir o amigo.

- Eu vou trazer Hermione de volta, Harry. E nada no mundo poderá me impedir de conseguir isso.

**Continua...  
**

**NA**: Desculpe a demora para postar este capítulo... Mas a faculdade me fez ficar estudando e fazendo trabalho até durante os finais de semana...

Comentando apenas esse capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado... Eu tive bastante dificuldade em escrever a primeira parte dele. Porque eu queria apressar um pouco as coisas, mas sem correr de mais e pular as coisas. Não fiquei muito satisfeita com o resultado. E quem sabe um dia eu volte para reescrever...  
  
Agora vou tentar arrumar os erros que vi nos capítulos anteriores... e postar outro capítulo de Voltando a ser um só.  
  



	10. Confronto

**NA: **Nossa.... ninguém anda lendo mais a fic? Ou será que todos cansaram de deixar review? Só recebi um review no último capítulo... :-(  
**  
**

**10. Confronto**

- Você não acha que a gente devia acordar eles? - Lílian sussurrou para Tiago.

- Não antes de eu tirar uma foto dos dois... - Sirius murmurou com um sorriso maroto no rosto e pegando a varinha.

- Sirius! Não! - Lílian disse, apreensiva e um pouco mais alto do que queria. Logo Remo começou a se mexer, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- Droga, Lílian! - a voz de Sirius era de irritação, o que chamou a atenção de Remo, que abriu os olhos de uma vez, assustado. Logo no momento seguinte ele corou, balançando a garota que dormia encaixada em seus braços.

- Hum. Que foi? A prova vai começar? - Hermione murmurou, abrindo os olhos e corando mil vezes mais ao olhar ao redor. Ela se sentou correndo, sem conseguir encarar ninguém.

Sirius guardou a varinha com um sorriso maior ainda no rosto. Nem Lílian e Tiago conseguiam deixar de sorrir, o que só aumentou mais ainda o constrangimento dos amigos.

- Dormiram bem? - Sirius perguntou, como quem não quer nada. Remo se limitou a fazer uma cara feia para o amigo. Hermione, no entanto corou mais ainda, sem olhar para Sirius.

- Sirius, deixa os dois irem se trocar para irmos tomar café... - Lílian disse calmamente, tentando limitar as brincadeiras de Sirius da melhor maneira que ela sabia.

- Não antes de saber o que aconteceu aqui. - o tom da voz dele era brincalhão e cheio de significados. Hermione só queria poder desaparecer naquele momento. Remo, percebendo o total desconforto dela, resolveu dar logo ao amigo o que ele queria.

- Não aconteceu nada. A gente ficou conversando a noite e nem percebemos quando o sono chegou. - A voz dele era segura e não mostrava nenhum constrangimento, apesar do seu rosto vermelho. Sirius olhou desconfiado para o amigo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Sei... Tente de novo porque essa não pegou. - dessa vez Sirius olhou para Hermione, esperando uma resposta.

- Almofadinhas! - dessa vez Remo olhava quase bravo para o amigo. Sirius fechou os olhos, jogando as mãos para o ar. Ele sabia quando tinha passado do limite em algo quando Remo perdia a calma. Isso era raro de acontecer. E nem um pouco divertido de se presenciar.

- Ok, mas não pensem que vão escapar dessa tão facilmente... - ele disse, se jogando na poltrona ao lado e abrindo espaço para os dois se levantarem.

Hermione se levantou na mesma hora, desejando que nenhum dos amigos percebesse pela vermelhidão e inchaço do rosto dela que ela tinha passado a noite chorando.

- Eu... já volto. - ela murmurou, subindo correndo para o dormitório feminino. Lílian olhou preocupada para a amiga antes de se virar novamente para Sirius, levemente irritada.

- Sirius! Você passou do limite agora... Não deu para perceber o quanto a Hermione estava sem jeito agora?

- A culpa não é minha se eles não tem vergonha na cara e... - mas a voz brincalhona morreu na garganta de Sirius assim que ele olhou para a expressão séria de Remo. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, se sentindo derrotado. - Ok. Eu deixo o assunto morrer, ok?

Remo se levantou e começou a andar na direção do dormitório masculino, ainda levemente irritado.

- Acho bom, Almofadinhas... A última coisa que Hermione precisa agora é de um amigo que a faça se sentir pior do que ela já está.

* * *

Hermione ficou mais quieta que o usual o resto daquele dia. Assim como Remo, que parecia extremamente cansado. Mas ela apenas suspeitou que tivesse sido por causa da última noite. "Afinal, por minha causa ele mal conseguiu dormir."

Para seu alívio, nenhum dos outros garotos a perturbou mais sobre o acontecido. Ela suspeitava fortemente que tinha o dedo da Lílian nessa história e, mentalmente, ela agradeceu a amiga. Não queria ter que ficar remoendo a noite passada para sempre.

- Hermione? Tudo bem?

A voz de Remo ao seu lado fez com que ela acordasse dos próprios pensamentos. Todos estavam sentados no salão principal, jantando e conversando animadamente. Afinal, o final do ano estava chegando e logo vários alunos iriam voltar para casa para passar o feriado com sua família. Hermione deu um leve sorriso, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- Tudo bem... só estava pensando.

Remo olhou preocupado para ela. Os outros garotos e Lílian conversavam entre si, animados com o Natal que chegava. Cada um contando seus planos na volta para casa.

- Ainda preocupada com a nossa conversa? - ele perguntou, baixando um pouco a voz.

Prontamente ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorrindo.

- Não. Pode ficar tranqüilo. Estava só pensando no Natal. Vou acabar ficando sozinha no castelo pelo visto...

Remo balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Sozinha não. Eu também vou ficar no castelo esse ano.

Hermione olhou espantada para ele. Pelo o que Lílian havia dito, ela imaginou que todos os marotos fossem voltar para casa. Com um alívio no peito ela sorriu, sem nem mesmo saber porque estava tão feliz com isso.

- Meus pais estão viajando, visitando meus avós na França. Eles não vão ter como me buscar na estação...

Remo não parecia triste com isso, mas algo em seu olhar parecia distante. Hermione olhava com atenção para o rosto do rapaz. Ele parecia mais pálido, e realmente abatido.

- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou, antes que pudesse evitar.

Ele corou levemente, mas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Só cansado. Não se preocupe.

Hermione notou como ele não olhou nos olhos dela ao responder, e ficou mais preocupada ainda. Algo dentro dela a dizia que o que estivesse acontecendo, era mais do que simples cansaço.

O resto da noite passou calmamente e em silêncio. Como se previssem dias horríveis, as brincadeiras dos marotos diminuíam, assim como o ânimo. Com a desculpa de que o dia seguinte era segunda, o grupo decidiu dormir cedo.

Pouco antes de se deitar, no entanto, Hermione não pode deixar de olhar para o céu estrelado do lado de fora. A lua enorme que brilhava no céu indicando que a na noite seguinte ela já estaria em plena lua cheia. Ela suspirou. A lua parecia um terrível sinal de mal agouro que trouxe calafrios a ela. Com dificuldade ela adormeceu, para ter um sono nada calmo.

* * *

Hermione acordou no dia seguinte com o sol já iluminando o quarto todo. Olhando para a cama ao lado, ela percebeu que Lílian já havia acordado e deixado o quarto. Imaginando que horas seriam e se ela tinha dormido demais, ela se arrumou rapidamente e desceu apressada a escada para a sala comunal.

- Ela é nossa amiga... ela devia saber...

Hermione ouviu a voz de Lílian baixinho vindo da sala, e parou de andar. "Eles estão falando de mim?" Prestando maior atenção, ela ouviu a voz de Sirius em seguida.

- Eu acho que Remo deveria ser a pessoa a falar com ela... afinal, isso diz respeito somente a ele...

Lílian concordou, ainda que relutante. Assim que a sala caiu em silêncio Hermione viu o momento certo de descer. Com o melhor sorriso que ela conseguiu fazer, ela entrou na sala comunal.

- Bom dia, gente. Por que ninguém me acordou?

Lílian sorriu para a amiga, assim como os outros garotos da sala: Tiago, Sirius e Pedro. Eles não pareciam constrangidos, o que deixou Hermione minimamente confusa. "Sobre o que eles estavam falando?"

- Eu já ia te acordar... Nós temos que descer logo para o café da manhã, se não quisermos chegar atrasados na aula de poções.

Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente, concordando e querendo ignorar a conversa que ela tinha escutado. "Não é da sua conta, Hermione..." ela repetiu para si mesma, antes de olhar ao redor, confusa.

- E o Remo? Ele já desceu?

Dessa vez um pequeno silêncio caiu na sala comunal. Os marotos trocaram olhares antes de Sirius se adiantar, sério.

- Bem... ele recebeu uma coruja durante a noite... A tia dele está muito doente... e ele partiu hoje bem cedo para ir vê-la...

- Ow... - Foi tudo o que Hermione conseguiu dizer, tristemente. Ela queria ter tido a chance de pelo menos ter desejado melhoras para ela antes dele ter partido.

"Será que era sobre isso que eles estavam conversando?" Convencendo a si mesma de que provavelmente era isso, Hermione caminhou com os amigos para o salão principal e para as aulas do dia.

* * *

O resto do dia foi extremamente calmo. Sem Remo por perto, os marotos não pareciam os mesmos. Até mesmo Sirius estava mais quieto e menos brincalhão. Claro que dentro de limites. Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente assim que o grupo entrou no salão principal para jantar.

- Você realmente achou necessária aquela bomba de bosta na poção do Snape, Sirius?

- Você achou divertido na hora. - Sirius respondeu, olhando a garota pelo canto dos olhos.

- Tudo bem, mas realmente era difícil não rir vendo aquele garoto seboso coberto de manchas cor-de-rosa e verdes pelo corpo. - Hermione disse, rindo, - Está certo que ele não gostou nem um pouco de me ver rindo dele...

Sirius deu de ombro.

- Ele é inofensivo. A gente vive pregando uma peça ou outra nele, em poções, mas ele nunca revidou. Só fica olhando feio para a gente.

- Mas não duvido nada se um dia ele resolver revidar. Cedo ou tarde vocês vão acabar passando do limite.

O jeito severo e preocupado de Lílian fez com que o sorriso no rosto dos garotos morresse. Como sempre, eles sabiam que ela tinha razão. Sirius, no entanto, deu de ombros novamente, cansado dos sermões da Lílian. Hermione viu a tensão crescendo na mesa e resolveu mudar de assunto. Tossindo levemente, ela se virou para o amigo.

- E qual a detenção que a Professora Welch preparou para você?

- Vou ter que passar a noite limpando os fracos e jarros da despensa dela. - Ele fez uma careta. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça novamente.

- Da próxima vez tente não ser pego.

Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto para a garota. E antes mesmo do jantar terminar, ele saiu do salão em direção às masmorras. Hermione olhou pela janela do salão, onde o sol já havia se posto e a lua começava a surgir no céu. Suspirando fundo, uma nova sensação de inquietude tomou conta dela. "Essa vai ser uma longa noite."

* * *

E não foi diferente do que ela havia imaginado. Até meia-noite, o horário que o grupo deixou a sala comunal para subir para os dormitórios, Sirius ainda não havia saído da detenção. Inquieta do jeito que estava, Hermione só esperou Lílian dormir profundamente para descer novamente para a sala comunal, carregando um dos livros.

Ela se sentou na poltrona em frente a lareira, tentando se concentrar na leitura. Mas quanto mais ela se esforçava, mais ela se perdia em pensamentos da noite anterior. Ela corou, levemente, ao lembrar do abraço do outro garoto. Ela ainda podia sentir os braços dele a envolvendo, aquele corpo quente e aconchegante a acolhendo. E novamente, como mágica, tudo ao seu redor foi perdendo o sentido. Ela só conseguia escutar o próprio coração batendo acelerado. Ou seria do garoto a sua frente? No momento seguinte, seguindo a batida do coração que se acalmava, sua respiração foi ficando mais fraca até que ela adormeceu nos braços dele.

De repente Hermione levantou a cabeça correndo, acordando dos próprios pensamentos. "Passos?" Ela olhou ao redor, tentando ver alguma silhueta de alguém se movendo naquela semi-escuridão. Não enxergando ninguém, ela se levantou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Deve ter sido minha imaginação", ela pensou, sentando-se numa poltrona perto da janela. "Já que não vou conseguir ler nada mesmo."

Ela olhou para a lua-cheia e para os campos de Hogwarts banhados pela lua. O chão branco coberto de neve brilhava sob a luz do luar, deixando todo o ambiente com um ar mais mágico ainda. Hermione suspirou, fazendo com que o vidro se embaçasse mais ainda e se encolhendo debaixo da manta que ela tinha trazido consigo. Foi quando ela percebeu movimentos lá embaixo.

Ela piscou, desembaçando o vidro e colocando a mão ao lado dos olhos, tentando enxergar o mais longe possível. Ela tinha certeza de que havia visto algo grande correndo pelo campo, em direção da Floresta Proibida. Piscando e forçando a vista, ela tentava detectar novos movimentos no gramado coberto de neve. E não demorou muito para ela conseguir ver algo novamente. Só que dessa vez não era apenas um vulto. Eram vários vultos. "Animais?" Ela continuou observando. E conseguiu reconhecer a silhueta de um urso, ou cachorro, junto com os longos chifres de um cervo.

- Por que esses animais iriam andar juntos? E o que eles estão fazendo em pleno campo de Hogwarts?

Um uivo ecoou pelos campos de Hogwarts, fazendo com que ela se afastasse da janela, o coração batendo aceleradamente. Mas não era de medo, ou de susto. Uma sensação de familiaridade com aquela situação fez com que ela se levantasse na mesma hora.

- Um lobo! - Ela sussurrou, pegando o livro que havia caído no chão com o movimento brusco que ela tinha feito.

Aproximando-se novamente da janela, ela olhou para fora novamente, mas sem sinal de movimento algum dessa vez. Nem nenhum som além da própria respiração rápida dela e do fogo crepitando na lareira.

Nas duas noites que se seguiram, Hermione manteve a rotina de descer para a sala comunal no meio da noite. Ela não falou nada para Lílian ou os outros marotos, suspeitando que eles estavam escondendo algo dela... Eles andavam muito estranhos ultimamente. E algo dentro dela a dizia que tudo isso tinha a ver com a conversa que ela tinha escutado naquele outro dia.

Novamente, ao ouvir o uivo do lobo ecoando pela terceira noite seguida, Hermione olhou para a lua e para o livro que ela segurava. Uma idéia martelava em sua mente, e por mais que ela tentasse ignorar, algo em seu coração a dizia que aquilo era óbvio. Ela só precisaria esperar pela volta de Remo para confirmar sua teoria.

* * *

Remo apareceu durante o almoço da quinta-feira, muito pálido e bem mais magro e cansado. Hermione olhou preocupada para ele, mas desviou o olhar assim que ele se virou para ela.

Remo olhou magoado para o próprio prato, sem fome. Aquela não era a recepção que ele esperava. Mas por mais que ele quisesse chegar até Hermione e contar tudo para ela, ele estava cansado demais para ter que lidar com isso.

"Além do mais, eu tenho que admitir... eu não sei o que eu faria se ela me olhasse com medo..." Ele pensou ao deitar a noite em sua cama. Ele tinha ido para o dormitório bem mais cedo que seus amigos, afirmando estar cansado. Era verdade que ele realmente estava exausto, mas a verdadeira razão era evitar Hermione. "Ou parar de ser evitado por ela..." ele pensou, fechando os olhos. Mas logo ele abriu os olhos novamente, sem conseguir relaxar e dormir. "E se ela já souber?" ele pensou, temeroso. Talvez esse fosse o motivo para ele o estar evitando. Ela já sabia do segredo dele.

Sirius e os outros garotos entraram no quarto algumas horas depois. Remo ainda estava acordado, com os olhos fixos no teto, mas com a cortina fechada. Ele não respondeu ao amigo, quando Sirius o chamou, para saber se ele ainda estava acordado.

Sirius deu de ombro, ao ver que o amigo não respondeu. Ele sabia que Remo ainda não estava dormindo, mas também não queria incomodar o amigo, se este não quisesse conversar. Ele só chegou perto da cama e murmurou para a cortina: "Ela também foi deitar logo depois de você, e parecia chateada.". Logo depois ele deu boa noite aos amigos e foi dormir.

Remo escutou as palavras de Sirius e continuou com os olhos abertos por mais algumas horas naquela noite, remoendo os mesmos pensamentos. Com um longo suspiro ele finalmente fechou os olhos, calculando ser umas três da manhã. Era melhor ele dormir logo, acordar cedo no dia seguinte, e encarar o que ele tanto temia: uma conversa com Hermione Granger.

* * *

Como Remo havia pensado, ter a conversa com Hermione não estava sendo fácil. Ela havia passado a manhã toda olhando para ele, esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa de ir falar com ela. E ele realmente havia tentado. Mas sempre havia alguma coisa para interferir na conversa. Ora era uma brincadeira de Sirius; ora um professor querendo trocar algumas palavras com Remo.

A melhor chance que ele conseguiu foi no fim daquela tarde de sexta. Sirius, Tiago e Pedro iam saindo da sala comunal, conversando animados sobre o final de semana e o Natal. Lílian esperava ao pé da escada para o dormitório feminino. Hermione havia subido rapidamente para pegar um dos livros (e nessa hora Remo deu um sorriso ao se lembrar da cara de desânimo do Sirius. "Hermione! Nós estamos indo jantar! Para que você quer um livro?". Ela apenas havia sorrido para ele, pedindo para irem na frente.). E Remo mesmo estava parado perto da saída da sala.

Reunindo toda a coragem que ele teve, ele andou até Lílian. A garota sorriu para ele, como que já sabendo o que ele iria pedir.

- Eu vou descendo na frente. Depois da conversa, vocês podem se juntar a nós na mesa da Grifinória.

Lílian disse, piscando para Remo e desejando boa sorte antes de sair pelo buraco do quadro.

Remo ficou parado alguns segundos no meio da sala comunal já vazia, mas para ele pareciam horas. Quando os passos apressados indicavam que Hermione estava chegando, ele respirou fundo.

Hermione parou no instante que viu a sala comunal vazia, com exceção do garoto. Sem jeito, assim como ele, ela abraçou o livro que segurava e chegou mais perto dele.

- Bem... - ele começou e engasgou no inicio da frase.

- A gente precisa conversar. - Hermione disse mais segura, apesar de estar longe de se sentir assim.

Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando. Hermione esperou um momento, que pareceu uma eternidade, até ele começar a falar algo.

- Eu... - novamente ele parou, incerto do que falar. Ele havia pensado nisso a noite toda, mas nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil. Ele viu ela balançar a cabeça negativamente e começou a se sentir pior ainda.

Hermione realmente sabia que aquela não seria uma conversa fácil, mas ela não imaginava que, depois dos que eles já tinham passado nas últimas semanas, ele iria ter tanta dificuldade em se abrir com ela. Sentindo-se ligeiramente magoada, ela olhou para o livro em sua mão e entregou ao garoto.

Remo pegou o livro relutante. "O que isso tem a ver com nossa conversa?" Mas a resposta chegou assim que ele viu o título do livro.

- Focinho Peludo, Coração Humano. - ele murmurou, sentindo um buraco se abrindo no fundo do seu estômago e todo o ar se expelindo do seu pulmão, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração parava de bater.

Ele olhou para cima e viu o olhar dela fixo nos dele, esperando uma reação. A dor que ele deveria estar mostrando no momento deve ter sido o suficiente para ela, pois no momento seguinte, Hermione desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Então eu estava certa? - Ela perguntou, a voz dela quase um sussurro de insegurança. - Você é um... - ela olhou novamente para os olhos dele, mas dessa vez quem desviou o olhar foi ele.

- Um lobisomem. - ele completou a frase, andando para um dos sofás da sala. A voz dele era direta e não demonstrava nem dor, nem tristeza, nem nada do gênero. Era como se ele não sentisse mais o que aquela palavra significava. Ou pelo menos era isso que a voz dele demonstrava. - Quando você descobriu?

No momento que Hermione foi em direção do sofá, percebeu que os olhos dele deixavam escapar tudo aquilo que a voz escondia. Um certo temor tomava conta dele, e ele evitava ao máximo olhar para ela, ou até mesmo se deixar aproximar. Ela sentou no canto oposto do sofá.

- Eu tive essa... sensação... antes da lua cheia. E a idéia simplesmente surgiu na minha mente na primeira noite que você sumiu. Quando eu jurei escutar um uivo. Eu não tinha certeza, mas algo me dizia que não tinha outra resposta. Era como se... - ela parou um minuto, olhando para ele. O olhar dele encontrou o dela, encorajando-a a continuar. Ela engoliu em seco. - Como se eu já soubesse coisas sobre você antes mesmo de te conhecer.

Os pensamentos dele pararam por um minuto, mas os olhos dele nunca deixaram os dela. A idéia de que ela poderia conhecer ele, ou talvez ele no futuro era desconcertante. No mínimo, confusa. E era assim que ele estava no momento. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você não está com medo? Quero dizer, nós tivemos uma aula bem ilustrativa sobre lobisomens algumas semanas atrás...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e a sombra de um sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto foi o suficiente para acalmar Remo. Ela realmente nunca tivera medo dele, e parecia que nunca teria. Por outro lado, ele percebeu que quem sempre demonstrara ter medo de alguém era ele. Medo dela e dele mesmo perto dela.

Assim que o semi-sorriso sumiu do rosto dela, o coração de Remo se apertou novamente.

- Não foi medo que eu senti... mas... - ela relutou, desviando novamente o olhar para o chão. - Quero dizer... eu contei coisas a você nessas últimas noites que eu não cheguei a falar nem com a Lílian... Eu pensei que nós estávamos ficando próximos. Pensei que nós éramos amigos.

- Nós somos... - ele começou, mas ela balançou a cabeça novamente, o interrompendo.

- Por que você não me contou, antes de desaparecer? - A voz dela estava rouca, segurando lágrimas.

Ela não olhava para ele, o que incomodava mais ainda Remo. Se ele pudesse, ele teria subido correndo para o quarto e usado o vira-tempo, só para poder contar a ela, só para não ter mais que ver aquela expressão no rosto dela. Antes que ele pudesse responder, no entanto, Hermione levantou a cabeça, olhando para ele. Novamente um sorriso no rosto dela, mas um sorriso triste e coberto de lágrimas agora.

- Mas eu não te culpo. Quero dizer, pensando bem agora, eu sou uma estranha aqui, não? Eu sou uma estranha para você... Afinal, eu sou uma estranha até para mim mesma! Como você poderia confiar em mim???

A voz dela soava com tal desespero que Remo não agüentou mais. Da mesma maneira que apenas algumas noites anteriores, ele se sentou ao lado dela e a tomou em um abraço, tentando com todas as forças confortá-la. Novamente ela escondeu o rosto em seu peito. Beijando de leve o topo da cabeça dela, ele murmurou:

- Eu confio em você mais do que em mim mesmo...

Ele não teve certeza se ela tinha escutado, mas a intenção das palavras era consolá-lo muito mais do que consolar ela. De certa maneira ela estava certa. Eles ainda eram dois estranhos. E ele realmente não gostava dessa condição. A última coisa que ele queria era ser um estranho para ela.

* * *

Hogwarts, 1997.

Gina observava, apreensiva, o irmão colocando mais alguns ingredientes no caldeirão fumegante em cima da pia. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Rony... poções não é sua melhor matéria. Tem certeza de que não tem outro jeito da gente fazer isso?

Rony checou pela milésima vez o livro aberto na sua frente e continuou mexendo o caldeirão, simplesmente ignorando a irmã. Gina bufou levemente irritada, mas Harry logo se aproximou, colocando os braços ao redor dos ombros dela e dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha.

- Nós procuramos, Gina. - Ele disse calmamente. - Realmente parece que, sem um vira-tempo, esse é o único jeito.

Nervosamente ela começou a torcer a manga da própria capa.

- Mas por que a gente tinha que vir usar justo o banheiro da Murta-que-geme? - Ela sussurrou, chateada, olhando de lado para o fantasma que pairava no ar, em um dos cantos do banheiro, só observando a cena e lançando olhares mortais para Gina.

- Por que é o único lugar onde a gente pode deixar a poção durante um mês, sem que ninguém descubra! - Rony disse irritado, quase cortando o próprio dedo ao invés da raiz de gengibre a sua frente.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente novamente e se adiantou até o irmão.

- Deixa que eu faço isso! Se você quer tanto fazer essa loucura de ir buscar a Mione, pelo menos é melhor que você apareça por lá inteiro...

Rony se afastou da faca e deixou que a irmã começasse a cortar a raiz. Ele olhou para os próprios pés, se sentindo extremamente idiota.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer! - Ele disse subitamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. - Quero dizer, o que mais eu posso fazer?

Ele olhou para o amigo e a irmã, suplicante.

- Se fosse com você, Gina. Ou você Harry. Vocês fariam diferente?

Gina e Harry se entreolharam e não tiveram dúvida. Balançando a cabeça, eles olharam para Rony, assegurando o amigo.

- Nós entendemos, Rony. Por isso estamos aqui. Nós vamos fazer de tudo para trazer Hermione de volta.

**Continua...**


	11. Conhecendo Estranhos

**11. Conhecendo Estranhos**

Hermione apertou a capa de inverno mais forte ao redor do próprio corpo e respirou fundo, fazendo com que uma pequena fumaça branca se formasse a sua frente. Ela andava apressada ao lado de Lílian, pelos campos cobertos de neve. Ainda faltavam duas semanas para o Natal, mas a neve que caía já dava ao local um ar natalino que animava todos os corações.

Lílian falava sobre o guarda-chaves de Hogwarts, Hagrid, e como ele era legal com ela e sempre a ajudava a encontrar ingredientes para algumas poções pelas propriedades da escola. Mas a mente de Hermione ainda corria para duas noites anteriores, para a conversa que ela tinha tido com Remo.

Depois daquilo, as coisas entre eles foram ficando mais naturais e amigáveis. Ela esperava que eles fossem ficar sem jeito um com o outro, mas exatamente o oposto começou a acontecer. De uma hora para outra, era natural para eles se abraçarem e se confortarem.

Sem nem mesmo se dar conta disso, Hermione sorriu, se sentindo bem mais leve. Lílian olhou para ela, também com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você não estava ouvindo uma palavra sequer que eu estava falando, não é?

Hermione corou levemente, fazendo com que Lílian desse uma leve risada.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo. E aposto que uma conversa chata sobre uma poção da língua-presa não seria o suficiente para que você tirasse o Remo da cabeça...

- Lílian! - Hermione corou mais ainda, mas não deixou de sorrir para a amiga. Era bom ter uma cúmplice como a Lílian. Alguém que parecia poder ler os próprios pensamentos dela e a fazer se sentir bem nos piores momentos.

Ainda com um sorriso ela se virou para o lado, olhando a paisagem coberta de neve, e no momento exato para evitar que uma bola de neve a acertasse em cheio na cabeça. Olhando levemente irritada na direção da bola de neve, ela viu os garotos e Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

- Foi culpa do Tiago! - Ele gritou para Hermione, recebendo uma bola de neve na nuca logo em seguida.

- Nunca dê as costas ao time inimigo, Sirius! - Tiago riu, dando um novo manejo na varinha e formando outra bola de neve, que dessa vez se dirigiu velozmente na direção de Pedro.

Hermione não pôde deixar de rir da cena. Segundos depois ela formava uma bola de neve com a própria varinha, mirando Sirius.

- Vai precisar melhorar a pontaria! - Sirius disse, enquanto desviava da bola rindo.

Tiago e Remo se entreolharam com um sorriso. Os dois se juntaram à Hermione, lado a lado, e começaram a lançar bola atrás de bola de neve na direção de Sirius. Sem chance de desviar, o garoto caiu para trás, coberto de neve.

- Golpe baixo! - Ele gritou, o som abafado com a neve que cobria sua cabeça.

Tiago riu, chegando ao lado do amigo e o ajudando a se desenterrar da neve.

- Quem manda ser tão querido pelos seus amigos. Popularidade tem seu preço...

- E golpes baixos também. - Sirius disse, se levantando com a ajuda do amigo e formando três bolas de neve ao mesmo tempo, que voaram na direção da cabeça de Tiago, Remo e Hermione.

Remo foi o mais rápido, desviando da bola sem grandes dificuldades. Mas Hermione foi pega de surpresa. Com o susto e o impacto, ela perdeu o equilíbrio, se agarrando ao que estava mais perto para se sustentar. No caso, a pessoa mais perto era Remo. Ele sentiu a garota puxando sua manga, mas também não conseguiu manter-se firme.

Em meio aos risos dos amigos, ambos caíram na neve, entrelaçados. Hermione nem teve tempo de corar, levando uma bola de neve no topo da cabeça. Ela olhou incrédula para o garoto ao seu lado.

- Isso foi por ter me derrubado. - Ele disse, rindo. E ela viu com satisfação que ele também não corava. Com a mão cheia de neve, ele esfregou o cabelo dele em resposta.

- E isso foi por não ter me segurado. - Ela disse, se sentando e puxando Remo para se sentar ao lado dela.

Os outros se sentaram na neve, rindo e exaustos, desistindo da luta. Grandes nuvens de fumaça se formavam em frente a eles, que ofegavam, em meio a risadas que foram morrendo aos poucos. Mesmo com todo o calor dos corpos deles, a roupa molhada de neve começava a esfriar os ânimos lentamente.

- Melhor irmos nos trocar, ou vamos acabar doentes. - Lílian disse. Tiago se levantou, a ajudando a ficar de pé em seguida. - Vamos subir?

- Vamos. - Remo disse, se levantando e imitando o amigo. Hermione deu a mão a ele, que a ajudou com facilidade.

O grupo olhou com interesse e brilho nos olhos os dois andarem em direção ao castelo, quase se abraçando, quase se apoiando um ao outro.

* * *

Horas depois, descansados e de barriga cheia, o grupo se esquentava na sala comunal da Grifinória. Sirius e Pedro jogavam uma injusta partida de Xadrez bruxo, enquanto Tiago e Lílian aproveitavam o tempo frio para passar um momento romântico juntos e longe dos amigos, abraçados no sofá mais afastado. Remo e Hermione sentavam em um sofá ao lado da lareira e se apoiavam, distraídos em suas leituras. Mas volta e meia ele levantava a cabeça e olhava ao redor, para a partida de Sirius ou para Hermione.

Remo parou, observando a luz trêmula da lareira iluminando a garota ao lado dele. Era fantástico que de uma hora para outra ele passou a perceber pequenas coisas. Como o cabelo dela se movimentava e caia sobre a testa dela quando ela se virava. Como pequenas dobras se formavam ao redor dos olhos dela quando ela sorria. Como ela mexia no cabelo e mordia os lábios enquanto se concentrava em alguma leitura. E como ele amava tudo isso nela. Um calor, que ele sabia que não vinha da lareira, começou a tomar conta dele.

E de repente ele sabia o que precisava ser feito. E ele sabia quando e como seria feito.

* * *

Na primeira manhã de sábado, depois do término do período, Hermione e Remo estavam no Hall principal se despedindo dos amigos que iam passar o feriado em casa.

- Pode me escrever se acontecer alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa... - Lílian disse, dando uma piscadela para Hermione e balançando a cabeça levemente na direção de Remo quase imperceptivelmente.

- Pode deixar. - Hermione respondeu baixinho, corando levemente. Lílian riu e pegou na mão de Tiago, saindo pelo portão.

- Vê se não apronta muito sem a gente, Aluado! - Sirius disse, dando uma palmadinha nas costas do amigo e sorrindo para a Hermione.

Em seguida ele se abaixou e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Hermione, que corou violentamente. Como resposta, Remo praticamente o empurrou para fora do castelo. Sirius riu e piscou para o amigo antes de se virar e correr em direção aos amigos que já iam na frente, gritando para os dois que ficavam para trás:

- Não façam nada que eu não faria, crianças.

Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de se virar para a garota ao lado dele, que ainda tinha o rosto levemente vermelho.

- O que foi que ele disse?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando ignorar a quentura que sentia em seu rosto.

- Ahn... nada importante... - Ela quase gaguejou, sem olhar para ele e emendou correndo algo. - Que tal a gente ir tomar café?

Remo deu de ombro e concordou, deixando a garota apressada e decidida ir andando na frente para o Salão.

Só que na pressa de fugir de um assunto embaraçosso, Hermione nem viu quando trombou com um garoto que saia do Salão. O garoto caiu para trás, derrubando a pilha de livros que ele carregava. Hermione também se desequilibrou, mas Remo foi mais rápido e a segurou antes que ela também caisse.

- Garota idiota. - A garoto no chão dizia, como para si mesmo, ignorando a presença dos dois Grifinórios alí e recolhendo seus livros. - Aparece do nada e já faz amizades com os piores tipos que poderia ter... Típica sangue-ruim...

Remo se adiantou, sentindo o rosto quente de raiva. Ele tirou a varinha do meio da vestes e a apontou para o rosto do garoto agachado, sem nem mesmo se preocupar com a presença ou ausência de algum monitor ou professor.

- Peça desculpas. - Ele disse, cerrando os dentes. Hermione deu um passo para trás, levemente assustada. Ela nunca tinha visto Remo tão bravo antes. - Peça desculpas!

Snape continuou a pegar seus livros, e sem se importar com a varinha apontada para ele, se levantou. Remo manteve a varinha apontada para seu peito, agora. Snape deu um leve sorriso de desdem.

- Ora, vejam só. O garoto traça-de-livros tem coragem de enfrentar alguém. Pensei que ele só soubesse se esconder atrás dos super-amigos dele...

Remo não pensou duas vezes. Na verdade, ele não pensou nem uma vez antes de largar a varinha e dar um soco na cara de Snape. Todo o sangue sumiu do rosto do rapaz, que ficou mais pálido que o normal. Faisca de raiva saiam dos olhos dele. Remo simplemente pegou a varinha de volta, guardando-a nas vestes e olhando com a mesma raiva para Snape.

- Se você se dirigir a ela novamente, com ou sem esse vocabulário, eu juro que dessa vez não largarei a varinha...

Snape deu um passo para o lado, se afastando dos dois, mas sem tirar os olhos da garota. Hermione parecia levemente assustada, mas quando Remo deu a mão para que ele a levasse para dentro, ela aceitou rapidamente. O Sonserino continuou alguns minutos ainda na porta do Salão, observando o casal se dirigindo para a mesa da Grifinória. Seu rosto, antes pálido, agora se enchia de um vermelho quente. Remo Lupin iria pagar.

* * *

Hermione se sentou ao lado de Remo na mesa da Grifinória. O rapaz ainda parecia um tanto desconcertado, mas a raiva parecia ter desaparecido dele. Ela olhou para ele, meio insegura.

- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo. E se você fosse pego por algum professor? Poderia ficar em detenção, por minha causa...

Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente e se virou para ela, bem mais calmo, mas estava sério.

- Primeiro, não seria por sua causa. Eu escolhi dar um soco no idiota, não você. Segundo, - ele acrescentou antes que ela interrompesse, o que ela realmente pretendia fazer. - Eu não ia deixar que ele simplesmente a ofendesse assim...

Hermione ficou quieta, olhando Remo. Por um instante o garoto pensou ter feito realmente a coisa errada. Ela estava séria, quase como se dissesse que não queria ajuda dele. Não dessa maneira, pelo menos. Ele fechou os olhos, pronto para se xingar por completo quando ouviu ela suspirando ao seu lado.

- Obrigada. - ela murmurrou.

Ele se sentiu levemente aliviado, e olhando para ela, com um sorriso, ele acrescentou:

- Não precisa agradecer. Não fiz nada que não quisesse realmente.

Hermione não duvidou que o garoto realmente tivesse merecido o soco. Ela só se preocupava com o fato de Remo ter que correr riscos por ela. Por que ele deveria fazer algo assim? A resposta estava na ponta da lingua, mas ela preferiu simplesmente ignorar a pergunta e se concentrar no desjejum, conversando animadamente sobre outros assuntos com o garoto ao seu lado.

**Continua...**

No próximo capítulo. Será que Hermione e Remo finalmente irão abrir seus corações? E será que Rony irá chegar a tempo de impedir que algo aconteça? Será que Hermione irá se lembrar de algo? E será que eu vou conseguir acabar de escrever o capítulo 13 a tempo???


	12. Um Natal Muito Feliz

**12. Um Natal muito feliz**

O castelo realmente ficava bem mais calmo, sem todos os alunos por perto. Ou Sirius, Hermione pensou, reprimindo um riso, afinal, o garoto sozinho conseguia se meter em mais encrencas e armar mais confusão que metade do castelo inteiro. Juntando com Tiago, então, era um castelo inteiro de bagunças. Mas por mais que ela sentisse falta dos outros marotos e Lílian (afinal, dormir em um quarto totalmente sozinho não era muito aconchegante na opinião dela) ela fazia questão de não pensar muito neles. Afinal, o que ela queria era aproveitar os momentos de paz, que no último mês tinha sido realmente escasso. Ela mal podia acreditar que já era 24 de Dezembro. Pareciam meses que ela estava ali, se sentindo em casa.

- O que você está pensando? - Remo perguntou, enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores do castelo totalmente vazio. Quase sempre eles estavam conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa, mas Hermione tinha ficado estranhamente calada já fazia alguns minutos. Ele olhou preocupado, mas só de ver o sorriso no rosto dela, a preocupação deu espaço para algo bem mais leve e reconfortante.

- Ahn? Ah, nada importante... Só em como o castelo parece tão calmo e deserto. Parece que finalmente tudo está em paz por aqui. - Remo sorriu, mas seu sorriso realmente nunca alcançou seus olhos. Ela não notou, já que olhava nesse momento por uma das janelas altas, vendo a neve branca que reluzia, clareando o tempo nublado do lado de fora.

- Quer ir lá fora comigo? - Remo apenas olhou para ela como se tivesse ficado louca. Estava congelando lá fora, sem um fio de sol que passava pelas nuvens espessas no céu. - Só uma caminhada... - Ela acrescentou, vendo que ele não respondia e começou a puxá-lo para fora do castelo.

- Mas... nós vamos congelar lá fora! - Ele disse, levemente preocupado, mas sem recusar ou tentar detê-la.

- Não vamos não. - Ela disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

Eles caminharam pelo caminho que levava até o lago. A neve batia quase nos calcanhares deles, mas nenhum fazia menção de querer voltar, ou desistir. Remo sentia o coração batendo mais fortemente, o rosto corando, como o dela. Só que ele não sabia se era de antecipação por alguma coisa ou de puro frio.

Logo, com uma boa ajuda dele, eles alcançaram o topo do pequeno morro, avistando de cima o lago mais abaixo. Uma árvore coberta de neve e sem nenhuma folhagem parecia desolada ao lado deles, mas foi o que serviu de apoio, enquanto o casal recuperava um pouco de fôlego da caminhada difícil.

- Ok, estamos aqui. Já está congelando? - Remo disse, após respirar fundo algumas vezes, sentindo leves agulhadas do ar frio em seu pulmão.

Logo o ar lhe falhou novamente quando, de repente, Hermione o abraçou. Com as costas dele contra a árvore, ela colocava todo o peso de seu corpo contra ele, fazendo com que eles estivessem realmente muito próximos. Ela sorriu, o rosto vermelho, colocando o braço ao redor do corpo dele e escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

No mesmo instante Remo não sentia mais nenhuma dificuldade para respirar. Seu corpo estava quente, mais quente do que deveria estar com apenas um abraço. Ele deveria se sentir desconfortável, com o rosto pegando fogo. E apesar de seu rosto realmente estar vermelho e quente, aquele abraço não era estranho ou indesejável. Ele colocou os braços ao redor dela e a puxou para mais perto de si, como se quisesse sentir cada vez mais o calor do corpo dela.

- Viu, não estamos mais com frio. - Hermione disse, com um sorriso, levantando a cabeça para ficar no mesmo nível de visão que ele.

Ambos começaram a rir. A leve fumaça que saia de suas risadas os fazia rir mais. Eles estavam olhando um diretamente no olho do outro, tentando segurar o riso, abraçados. E logo o riso foi morrendo, dando lugar a uma sensação estranhamente familiar para Hermione. Ela se sentia realmente quente, confortável, como se quisesse continuar ali, naquele abraço para sempre. Sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo, ela mirou os lábios dele e começou a se aproximar.

Remo por outro lado sentia um formigamento por todo o corpo, que ele sabia que não era causado pelo frio, já que ele estava sentindo todo o calor dos corpos abraçados.

Enquanto o riso ia morrendo, seu coração começou a bater mais rapidamente, com força, e por um momento ele pensou que pudesse pular da sua garganta a qualquer momento. Foi quando ele a notou se aproximando vagarosamente. Primeiro um pequeno pânico começou a tomar conta dele, mas segundos depois, ele não se importava mais. Com um impulso, ele a puxou para si, a beijando com toda energia que ele estava sentindo.

Hermione se assustou, mas logo relaxou, respondendo ao beijo que ia se aprofundando cada vez mais. De início ele parecia um pouco tímido com sua língua e lábios. Só que gradativamente foi aumentando o ritmo e a profundidade do beijo, explorando sua boca livremente, sem medo, com vontade. Suas mãos a segurando pelas costas dela, em sua nuca, acariciando seus cabelos.

Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo todo o prazer que seus corpos juntos e suas bocas se buscando produziam. Por um segundo ela abriu os olhos, como se tudo isso estivesse totalmente errado. Mas em questões de segundo seu prazer falou mais alto. Fechando os olhos novamente, ela não via como tudo poderia estar mais certo.

O que parecia ter sido uma eternidade finalmente chegou ao fim. Quando os dois separaram suas bocas, eles mantiveram as testas coladas uma na outra, ofegantes e de olhos fechados, como se quisessem manter aquela sensação para sempre. Logos os seus olhos se abriram, e eles se encararam com um sorriso. Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra para que eles se beijassem novamente, a mesma paixão, a mesma vontade.

Nenhum dos dois tinha experimentado uma tarde de inverno tão longa em toda a vida deles.

* * *

Hermione acordou no dia seguinte com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Ela ficou alguns minutos ainda deitada, se espreguiçando e lembrando do dia anterior. De como tudo tinha sido perfeito. Ela e Remo ficaram lá até o Sol começar a se pôr. O que, para eles, tinha acontecido cedo demais naquele dia. Eles voltaram para o castelo, para trocarem de roupa e tomarem um banho quente. E um bom pedaço da noite foi passada com os dois deitados em um dos sofás da Grifinória, juntos, lendo um livro intitulado "Arte das Trevas: Mitos e Realidades." Foi com pesar que antes mesmo das 23:00 ele fechou o livro e deu boa-noite para ela, beijando-a levemente na bochecha.

_- Por que dormir tão cedo? - Ela perguntou, levemente chateada. _

_- Porque amanhã nós temos alguns presentes surpresas de Natal. Nós podemos acordar mais cedo que os outros garotos e ter um momento de privacidade, dentro do conforto do castelo. _

_Ele sorriu, e se dirigiu para o dormitório masculino. _

O resto da noite tinha sido um maravilhoso sonho com Remo, que só de lembrar o rosto de Hermione ficou vermelho. Vendo a escuridão que começava a amansar do lado de fora do castelo, ela se levantou, pronta para vê-lo novamente. Mesmo que, agora, ela duvidasse que tivesse mais de um ou dois presentes para ela na árvore que enfeitava a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Deixando esse pensamento de lado, ela se aprontou rapidamente, mas com um certo cuidado maior do que o normal. Alguns minutos depois ela caminhava silenciosamente escada abaixo. Não foi uma surpresa ao ver que ele já estava lá embaixo, sentando ao lado da árvore. Assim que ele a viu, a chamou para se sentar do lado dele.

- E então, como estão os presentes? - Ela disse, olhando meio ávida para a árvore.

Remo fez uma cara de falsa mágoa.

- Feliz Natal para você também. - E beijou a bochecha vermelha dela.

- Feliz Natal... - Ela respondeu, meio sem graça.

- Tudo bem. - Ele sorriu. - Também vim direto para os presentes quando cheguei aqui. Não que eu pudesses subir as escadas de vocês...

Ela sorriu para ele, simplesmente feliz de estar ali, sentada encostada nele. Com o coração leve e contente, ela esperou que ele começasse com os presentes.

- Ok, escolha um presente seu.

Hermione olhou para a árvore, cheia de presentes. Ela estava confusa.

- Exatamente qual é meu?

Remo sorriu, pegando uma pequena caixa embrulhada em papel verde e marrom.

- Deixa eu te ajudar então. Que tal esse? - Ele disse, entregando a caixa para ela.

Ela pegou a caixa, sabendo exatamente de quem era. Por isso seu coração começou a acelerar cada vez mais. O seu rosto corava e ela não conseguia segurar a curiosidade enquanto abria o papel sem muito cuidado, mas sem muita avidez. Quando ela abriu a caixa preta ela levou uma das mãos à boca.

- Remo, é linda... Eu... obrigada...

Remo sorriu, se sentindo levemente aliviado por ela ter gostado do presente de última hora. Ele fez uma nota mental para agradecer Sirius depois, em ter arranjado um meio dele poder ter comprado a gargantilha.

- Aqui, deixa que te ajudo a colocar. - Ele pegou a pequena corrente de ouro, fina, e com um pingente em forma de meia lua, passando para trás dela e colocando em seu pescoço.

Hermione apenas passou a mão de leve sobre o pingente, sentindo seus olhos começarem a marejar. Ela estava sem palavras, realmente. Ela queria apenas beijá-lo pelo presente tão lindo. E obviamente nada barato. Com um sorriso, ela o abraçou, beijando com carinho seu pescoço.

Ele a manteve no abraço, feliz por ter acertado no que ela poderia gostar. Ele nunca imaginou que ela pudesse ficar tão feliz. Ele só a deixou sair de seus braços quando ela olhou para ele e sorriu, dizendo:

- Agora é a minha vez.

Ela se sentou na frente dele, corando levemente, sem saber se ele ia gostar do presente e se sentindo realmente estúpida por ter pensado em tal presente. Ao ver que ela relutava um pouco, Remo a abraçou.

- Eu vou amar... Mal posso esperar para saber o que é.

Ganhando nova força ela se esticou para pegar um pacote mediano escondido atrás da árvore. Remo pegou o pacote dela com um sorriso. Primeiro ele perguntou se poderia chacoalhar, e ela riu, acenando que sim. Ele mexeu e remexeu com o presente perto da orelha, virando de lado a lado, passando de uma mão para outra como se analisasse o peso dele. O tempo todo ele fazia uma cara de pura inocência e curiosidade. Hermione ria, mas sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Toda a demora só a deixava mais nervosa ainda.

- Dá para abrir logo? - Ela disse, levemente exasperada. Remo sorriu e começou a abrir o pacote com o maior cuidado, sem querer rasgar um pedacinho que fosse. - Remo! - Ela disse, brava.

- Ok, ok. - Ele riu, e começou a rasgar todo o papel azul que cobria o pacote. Deixando agora toda a sua curiosidade à mostra. Quando ele terminou, tinha um caderno em sua mão. Mas não um caderno qualquer. Toda a encadernação era de um cinza quase prateado, com nuances de preto e branco. Parecia uma pelagem de lobo. No meio da capa, em letras bem trabalhadas de um cinza quase azulado, via-se escrito o nome dela, e embaixo o dele.

- O que... - Ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Abra. - Ela ordenou e ele obedeceu. E ficou chocado com o que viu. Quase todas as folhas do caderno eram cheias de colagem e a letra de Hermione bem trabalhada. Mapas Lunares, Símbolos de Runas, até mesmo alguns títulos de livros de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas. Algumas páginas eram apenas escritas, datadas em alguns dias do último mês. Ele olhava dela para o caderno sem parar.

- Você que fez tudo isso? - Ele perguntou, incrédulo na quantidade de informações que ela tinha colocado ali. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Fiz as montagens de tudo o que me fazia lembrar você. Seu time de quadribol, livros que nós lemos juntos, passagens dos livros de Runa que você me ensinou... Uma história mitológica sobre a origem da neve... Esquemas da gaveta mágica, com um pedaço do papel vermelho, que roubei naquele dia... - ela acrescentou, com um sorriso e continuou. - Tem até a foto de um pugilista, porque nunca vou esquecer do soco que você deu naquele tal de Snape. - Dessa vez foi ele quem riu. - E... alguns trechos que retirei do meu diário.

Remo corou levemente, mas ela logo sorriu e explicou.

- Não vai ter nada impróprio aí. Quase tudo eu cheguei a conversar com você, como minha confusão em estar aqui e não estar aqui... Mas algumas coisas nunca realmente foram ditas. Mas sim que eu sentia durante a noite. Queria compartilhar essas coisas com você, confiar em você. Como você confiou em mim sobre o fato de você ser um lobisomem.

"Mais ou menos, quero dizer." Ela pensou, mas não foi preciso de esforço para manter essa lembrança longe, já que Remo a olhava espantado. Ela corou.

- Eu sei que é um presente bobo, mas...

- Não é bobo! - Remo disse, rapidamente. Em um impulso ele a abraçou, escondendo seu rosto nos cabelos dela. - Eu amei. - Ele sussurrou, fazendo o coração de Hermione disparar rapidamente. Eles ficaram abraçados um ao outro, sem que Remo largasse o caderno um segundo sequer.

Assim que eles se separaram, Hermione o olhou nos olhos e colocou uma mão em seu rosto, carinhosamente.

- Remo, tem um bom motivo para que eu esteja te dando esse caderno... - Remo a ouviu atentamente. Ela parecia séria, e um pouco triste e relutante por falar nisso. - Eu... Eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer no futuro. Quero dizer... quando... se... eu me lembrar de tudo. - Ele sentiu como se adagas cortassem seu peito. Ela parecia sentir a mesma dor, continuando. - Se chegar o dia que eu tiver que partir, que eu não tiver uma escolha... - os olhos dela estavam marejados. - Eu não quero que você se esqueça de mim... Assim como nunca vou me esquecer de você. Eu sempre vou lembrar desses dias maravilhosos que eu passei aqui, com você.

Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente, a puxando em uma abraço desesperado.

- Eu nunca precisarei de um caderno para me lembrar de você... eu nunca me esqueceria de você em primeiro lugar...

Ela sorriu, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo seu rosto. Mas logo elas pararam, e ela continuou em seus braços, reconfortada. Remo continuava quieto, como que perdido em seus pensamentos, apenas acariciando seus cabelos. A verdade é que ele também tinha muito medo de que esse dia poderia chegar. E que ela iria partir da sua vida para sempre. Ele definitivamente não queria isso.

- Hermione... - Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele. - Se você tiver uma escolha... digo, entre ficar e partir... O que você escolheria?

Hermione pensou por um minuto. Essa era uma pergunta difícil de ser respondida. Afinal, ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia realmente estar perdendo do outro lado do espelho. Sua primeira reação foi a de querer dizer exatamente isso, que essa pergunta era muito difícil para se dar uma resposta. Mas ao olhar mais uma vez naqueles olhos cinzas, olhando fixamente nela, receio, ou até mesmo medo, estampados neles, ela não teve dúvida de qual resposta deveria dar.

- Eu escolheria ficar.

A resposta foi um sussurro que ela deu antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Mas Hermione estava alheia ao que acontecia do outro lado do espelho, onde seus três melhores amigos continuavam batalhando para levá-la de volta. E então só haveria uma opção a ser aceita. Levá-la de volta são e salva, o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Hogwarts, 1997.

Gina estava cansada, ela mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos durante suas aulas, ainda mais no meio da noite, trancada no banheiro da Murta-que-geme, mexendo a poção para Rony poder trabalhar no feitiço de transfiguração. Harry estava na enfermaria, depois de um pequeno acidente no treino de quadribol, causado pelos dois batedores. "As maiores desgraças que já aconteceram ao time da Grifinória, aqueles irmãos Creeves." ela pensou, sentindo seu peito pesado.

Ela sabia que a culpa não tinha sido exatamente dos irmãos Creeves. Harry andava tão cansado quanto ela. E ela simplesmente estava preocupada com Harry, com Rony, Hermione, cansada, com sono e com fome. Ela não sabia por quanto mais tempo poderia agüentar tanto estresse sem ter um completo colapso nervoso.

- Acho que estou pegando o jeito. - Rony disse, esperançoso, olhando a pedra em forma triangular que ele mantinha em cima da pia e sem prestar atenção à irmã. Concentrando-se, ele fixou o olhar na pedra, apontando sua varinha.

Ele sabia que transfiguração, nem feitiços, eram suas melhores matérias. Mas ele tinha que tentar. A única coisa em sua mente agora era poder rever Hermione, trazê-la de volta para Hogwarts, poder vê-la novamente. A cada dia que passava, em que ele não conseguia acertar aquele maldito feitiço, fazia com que ela parecesse cada vez mais longe. E isso fazia seu coração apertar.

"Não agora, Rony." Ele se repreendeu, por deixar seus pensamentos fugirem do controle. "Agora você pensa na pedra, sabendo que ela é o seu único caminho até Hermione." Com esse último pensamento, ele respirou fundo e começou a recitar o feitiço que tentava decorar fazia dias.

- Transformare petra alumen, tempus temporale. Transformare petra alumen, tempus perfectu. Transformare petra alumen, tempus possidere. Transformare petra alumen, tempus de intro mea manu. Tempus non limitare.

A pedra ganhou um brilho vermelho que ia clareando até se tornar uma massa uniforme, dourada. Rony limpou o suor que tinha se formado em sua testa, sorrindo. Ele conseguira. Ele realizou um feitiço dos mais avançados em transfiguração. Agora ele poderia ir buscar Hermione. E ela poderia comemorar com ele o fato dele ter conseguido tal proeza.

Com um orgulho crescente ele pegou o que sobrou da pedra, que agora ganhava as formas rústicas de uma ampulheta.

- Agora só colocá-la na poção, e deixá-la de molho por três dias, fogo apagado. Agora é fácil. Ouviu, Gina! Em 3 dias Hermione estará de volta conosco.

Ele se virou para onde o caldeirão e sua irmã estava, e abriu os olhos em espanto.

- Gina! - Ele gritou, correndo para o lado da irmã, caída inconsciente no chão. Algumas lágrimas marcavam o rosto dela. Ele a apertou contra o peito, apagando o fogo com um manejo de varinha e jogando a pedra dentro do caldeirão. Pegando a irmã no colo, ele correu para fora do banheiro. O tempo todo Murta olhava sorridente, sentada no topo do último box do banheiro.

**Continua...**

**NA: **Agradeço muito todos os reviews e e-mails que tenho recebido... E espero estar respondendo algumas dúvidas aqui...

1- Sim, eu sou uma fã de Rony/Hermione. Não existe par mais perfeito do que eles (ou quase...)

2- Bem, acho que esse capítulo respondeu essa questão. Sim, a Hermione e o Remo estão apaixonados um pelo o outro.

3- Sim, eu tenho pena do Rony, assim como pena da Hermione e do Remo com tudo o que está por vir ainda...

4- Não. Não vou me desculpar por ter separado o casal mais lindo que Hogwarts já viu. Acredite, eu sei o que estou fazendo. E tudo acontece por algum motivo nessa fic.

5- Quando Rony irá voltar no passado para prevenir o pior? Que tal no próximo capítulo???

Que eu saiba não esqueci nenhuma resposta. Só preciso deixar um último aviso. Por causa da faculdade, namorado e trabalho, sinto informar que o próximo capítulo pode demorar mais do que uma semana para ficar pronto... Não se desesperem, essa não vai ser uma fic que eu vou abandonar (como já aconteceu com outras)... mas pode demorar até um mês para que o próximo capítulo esteja no ar... (Estou sendo realista aqui... afinal, não quero fazer falsas promessas...)


	13. Novo Convidado

**13. Novo Convidado**

Hermione desceu para a sala comunal no primeiro raiar do dia. Era um sábado, e os outros tinham voltado no meio da noite seguinte. Ela já tinha ido deitar, mas Lílian entrou em tal velocidade e com tanta sede de notícias que Hermione teve que levantar e contar para amiga tudo o que tinha acontecido durante o feriado. O mesmo acontecia no dormitório masculino. Sorrindo, se lembrando da alegria que sua amiga demonstrara com a novidade, ela chegou ao final da escada.

- Bom dia. - Remo sorriu para ela, se levantando da poltrona em que estava.

- Bom dia. - Ela respondeu, dando um leve beijo nos lábios dele e o abraçando. - Não esperava que você já estivesse acordado.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Os garotos passaram a noite toda me fazendo perguntas, querendo saber todos os detalhes do que tinha acontecido... Eles praticamente não me deixaram dormir. Quando eles finalmente sossegaram e caíram na cama, percebi que meu sono tinha sumido de vez. Aí resolvi descer e esperar que você acordasse.

Os dois iam caminhando de mãos dadas para fora do salão comunal. Os pés deles iam se movendo sem que nenhum tivesse noção do caminho exato que estavam fazendo. Nas duas últimas semanas eles faziam muito isso. Acordavam, se encontravam cedo na sala comunal e saiam caminhando para o café da manhã juntos. Quando perceberam, isso já tinha se tornado um hábito. E agora eles se sentavam no primeiro lugar vago na mesa da Grifinória, que estava vazia.

- Só agora vi que a gente não esperou pelos outros. - Remo disse, meio avoado. Para ele ainda eram só os dois, como nas duas semanas que ambos tiveram estado sem os outros amigos para atrapalhar. Ele viu Hermione sorrindo.

- Eu sei. Acho que nos acostumamos a ficar sozinhos nessas últimas semanas... Você acha isso ruim? - Ela perguntou, incerta. Afinal, do que ela sabia sobre eles, Remo nunca tinha ficado muito tempo sem os amigos por perto.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Definitivamente não. - Ela sorriu em retorno. - Acho que a gente podia aproveitar nosso último final de semana pacífico sozinhos... Já que na segunda vamos estar fadados a ficar o tempo todo com os outros.. Que tal?

Ela concordou, sugerindo que então eles tomassem o café-da-manhã rapidamente, antes que algum dos marotos aparecesse para interromper eles e arruinar o plano.

Minutos depois o casal passeava em direção ao lago, de mãos dadas e sem notar olhares que vinham do topo de uma das torres

* * *

- Eu fico tão boba de ver os dois assim... Demorou a acontecer alguma coisa. Mas fico feliz que eles tenham se encontrado... – Lílian suspirava, recostada em Tiago e olhando pela janela da sala comunal.

Sirius sorriu para a cena lá de baixo. Ele estava realmente feliz pelos amigos, mas algo dentro dele não deixava aquele sorriso ser completamente verdadeiro. Ele percebeu, com uma ponta de tristeza, que o que ele sentia naquele momento era inveja. Seus amigos todos estavam encontrando a felicidade com garotas fantásticas, que eles amavam. O que seria dele? Um dia ele também encontraria alguém assim?

Balançando os pensamentos pessimistas e sérios para fora da cabeça, Sirius cutucou Tiago.

- Vamos dar um pouco de privacidade para os dois... Hoje é o último dia que eles têm para ficar sozinhos. Vamos dar um tempo para eles...

Lílian olhou para ele com um sorriso divertido.

- Sirius Black sendo atencioso? Quem é você? O que fez com o Sirius que nós conhecemos e amamos? Nosso Sirius não teria deixado o casal de amigos escapar sem alguma piada ou brincadeira para os dois...

Sirius fez uma careta em resposta, dando um leve empurrão em Tiago que ria.

- Dá um tempo. Até parece que eu vou deixar os dois em paz amanhã...

O sorriso maroto no rosto dele fez com que os três amigos começassem a rir, sabendo que não teria como Remo e Hermione escaparem das garras de Sirius nos dias que iriam se seguir. Ou assim eles pensavam...

* * *

Enfermaria de Hogwarts, 1997.

Rony olhou para a garota deitada na cama ao seu lado. Harry, do outro lado da cama, acariciava, preocupado, o rosto dela. Nenhum dos dois tinha energia para pronunciar alguma palavra. Não que fosse realmente preciso. Dumbledore, que estivera alguns minutos lá, dissera quase tudo.

_- Não se preocupem. Ela só precisa descansar por uns dias. Com os cuidados da Madame Pomfrey, ela estará pronta para enfrentar um trasgo em menos de uma semana. _

_Dumbledore disse, com um olhar gentil, para os garotos desanimados. O gracejo não pareceu fazer efeito. Rony apenas balançou a cabeça, como se nem tivesse ouvido o diretor, preso em seus próprios pensamentos. _

_- Vocês deveriam descansar também. Tenho certeza de que ela retornará em breve..._

_Rony olhou para o diretor, que tinha um sorriso assegurador. Por um instante o peito do garoto se encheu de esperança, e a memória do feitiço que esperava no banheiro da murta-que-geme surgiu em sua mente. O diretor estava certo, afinal, ele iria trazê-la de volta. _

_O diretor olhou com um sorriso triste na direção dos garotos. Mas quais fossem seus pensamentos, ele resolveu guardar para si mesmo, saindo da enfermaria e deixando os estudantes lá. _

Levantando-se, Rony repousou a mão na cabeça de Gina, em um semi-carinho. Ele olhou para Harry, sério.

- Me desculpe, Harry. Desculpe fazer você e a Gina passarem por tudo isso...

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. Era verdade que ele estava cansado, talvez tão cansado e estressado quanto Gina. Ele tinha passado as últimas cinco horas na enfermaria. Primeiro cuidando de seus próprios ferimentos, e agora, acompanhando a garota que ele amava. Mas ainda assim, não fazia diferença.

- Ela é importante para nós também. Eu sei que a Gina pensa da mesma maneira.

Ele apertou a mão da garota, dando um leve sorriso triste. Depois olhou para o amigo, cunhado, e praticamente irmão, com preocupação e firmeza.

- Só tome cuidado... E traga ela de volta para nós.

Rony balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se cheio de coragem e esperança. Ele deu um último adeus, desejando boa sorte dos amigos, sem palavras, antes de sair da enfermaria, rumo ao banheiro da murta e, finalmente, para a garota que ele tanto queria ver novamente.

* * *

A principio, Rony teve a familiar sensação de estar usando uma Chave do Portal, sentindo ser puxado pelo estômago, mas logo notou a diferença. Ele não estava mais sendo puxado por nenhuma força estranha, e sim caindo quase como sem peso por algo que parecia um túnel. Olhando ao redor, ele viu imagens passando vertiginosamente rápido por ele, deixando-o levemente tonto e perplexo, ele não parecia estar caindo tão rápido assim. Se tivesse algum conhecimento do mundo trouxa e sua literatura, poderia ter feito alguma analogia com a queda de Alice através do buraco do coelho. Mas ignorante a isso, ele simplesmente decidiu fechar os olhos e esperar chegar logo ao seu destino, antes que aquelas imagens todas o deixassem fisicamente nauseado.

Antes que pudesse formular outro pensamento, no entanto, ele pode sentir o mesmo puxão pelo estômago e seus pés estavam novamente em chão firme. Ele abriu os olhos, tentando se manter em pé sem perder o equilíbrio, mas viu que a tarefa não foi tão difícil assim. A viagem não tinha sido tão violenta quanto parecia.

Rony olhou em volta, para o mesmo banheiro familiar, só que menos mofado e quebrado. Os gemidos chorosos de Murta podiam ser escutados vindo de algum lugar atrás da parede, soando abafado. Assim como as conversas de vários alunos passando pelo lado de fora, no corredor.

Respirando fundo e pensando em como iria encontrar Hermione, ele abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro, se misturando a um grupo de alunos que se dirigia para o grande Salão, prontos para começarem o dia.

Uma olhada para o salão, quando eles chegaram lá, deixou claro para Rony que Hermione não estava entre os muitos alunos que já tomavam o café da manhã. Coçando a cabeça ele se virou e começou a subir as escadas pulando degraus, em direção a torre da Grifinória, ignorando alguns rostos confusos que desciam.

Foi só quando parou em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda que ele se lembrou que não sabia a senha. A pintura o encarou por alguns minutos, estranhando aquele garoto parado na sua frente, olhando para os lados como que procurando a solução de um problema.

- Senha? – Ela disse, impaciente. Parecia que a cada ano aqueles garotos ficavam mais e mais estranhos...

Rony olhou para o quadro, sentindo o rosto ficando vermelho.

- Não sei... – ele disse baixinho.

- Se você não consegue se lembrar da senha, não há nada que eu possa fazer... – a mulher gorda disse, antes de se virar e chamar a amiga do quadro ao lado para comentar sobre os novos acontecimentos no castelo.

Rony encostou-se à parede e se deixou escorregar para o chão, apoiando a cabeça sobre os joelhos dobrados. Ele tinha que pensar em alguma coisa. Um plano. Hogwarts era enorme e ele sabia que Hermione poderia estar realmente em qualquer lugar. Por menor que fosse a possibilidade, a sala comunal da Grifinória ainda era a melhor chance dele descobrir o paradeiro da namorada.

- Mas Dumbledore realmente não sabe de nada? – Rony ouviu a mulher falar, em tom de desaprovação.

- Dumbledore... – ele sussurrou. – É isso! – E se levantou em um movimento brusco, disparando pelo corredor. Mas ele mal dera três passos quando a resposta do quadro ao lado chamou sua atenção.

- Não muito mais do que a gente, parece. Aparentemente a garota se lembra do sobrenome. Granger, ou algo parecido. Você sabe que aquela copiadora do quadro na enfermaria me contou. É assim que Dumbledore e os amigos dela a chamam. Hermione Granger.

Rony voltou em um pulo só, agarrando a moldura do quadro com tal força que teria arrancado a pintura da parede caso não fosse magicamente grudada nela.

- Onde ela está? – Ele perguntou. A mulher gorda deu um grito de susto, sem entender o porque daquele ataque à sua moldura. Rony apertou com mais força, perguntando mais alto ainda. – Onde está Hermione Granger?

- Alguém está chamando a Hermione? – Uma voz feminina e preocupada soou do outro lado do quadro, que se virou para abrir passagem. No mesmo momento Rony largou a moldura, espantado. Na sua frente, parecia se materializar uma imagem que ele só havia visto em fotos até então. Com aqueles mesmo olhos verdes, e aqueles cabelos ruivos. Rony de repente se viu mudo diante de Lilian Evans, viva e confusa com o olhar de espanto do garoto à sua frente.

* * *

**NA**. Eu sei que demorei séculos pra atualizar essa fic... Foi um bloqueio criativo, meu tempo fora do pc que eu precisava e meu vício por S/R (que me impediu durante um bom tempo de sequer imaginar Remus com outra pessoa). Mas estou me curando (não, ainda sou louca por S/R) e voltei a me empolgar com essa fic (graças aos inúmeros reviews da Kikis).

Por isso esse capítulo é dedicado à ela! Que me fez não querer desistir dessa fic... mesmo que o próximo capítulo volte a demorar um pouquinho (já que final de semestre na faculdade é impossível), espero que vocês não desistam da história!


End file.
